mission on earth
by erza-san
Summary: this is my second story and there is a lot of fluff, lemon, romance, and adventure ! with a little bit of humor and jealousy along ! reviews highly appreciated ! a new mission has been annouced and the saint beast have to descend and infiltrate a mansion to discover if the owner is implicated in a contract with hell. i wont say more !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! This is another fic about saint beast! Well, it happens after the 6 saint beasts were chosen, and after their first mission. Zeus sends them on earth again, but this time, there is a lot of trouble… . Also, a lot of sexy stuff, romance, possessiveness, and action. I hope you'll like it, it's quite different from the story. Hell, it looks like it comes from another galaxy! Well, my imagination is twisted hahaaha, but still, please review! and give me advices and tell me what you would like to happen, what you would want me to write in a new story, give me ideas and I'll create new stories with them! Thank you my dear readers! And thanks for the reviews on my first story, I appreciate it a lot! **

It was a beautiful day in heaven. The six saint beasts were in the palace, standing in front of the huge door that offered access to the main hall.

"So, let's go in "said yuda to his friends. They were all expecting the worst out of this .why ? well to know the answer we have to go back to the beginning of the week .

Zeus had summoned the saint beast to send them to their new mission . "My most beloved angels , I have a new appointment for you. Look." He took his crystal ball in his hand and motioned to Yuda to come forward. The crystal ball showed a huge mansion , with gardens that extended for miles and miles , and extravagant decoration . Then a man appeared, he was sitting on a throne and drinking some red liquid, probably wine. It appeared he mistreated his servants and made them work harder than slaves. Zeus explained then that this man was a threat to the planet. Apparently, he was casting spells and calling demons from hell to obey him in whatever he desired. And those demons were attacking innocent people. Zeus also believed that he was planning something bad, and that he probably made a contract with Lucifer. So he wanted his angels to descend to earth and investigate the situation. They would attack only if they had proof that he was actually planning something and was involved with hell. They had to be discreet or he would get rid of them . so they had to infiltrate the area. Well, that could not have been worse . but it did get worse.

Pandora, shiva, and Cassandra were ordered to accompany the angels , and help them infiltrate the zone . so they all met at the summit of the spring of life and prepared to descend.

"stay close to me " whispered luca in rei's ear, who shuddered at the feel of his breath on his lobe.

"shin , let's hold hands " yuda said and grabbed shin's delicate hand . Shiva looked pissed and annoyed at that ."Yuda , don't bother so much with shin, if he is not strong enough it's his problem , not yours " he said with a little pout while grabbing yuda by the arm . yuda freed himself and answered coldly that it wasn't because shin was weak that he paid attention to him . Shin only blushed and looked at his shoes as he was embarrassed and somehow hurt by shiva's statement . Goh grabbed gai by the waist and carried him with one hand, as if carrying a bag or something. "GOH ! what do you think you're doing , put me down goh , put me down right now , GOOOOH!"

"your fangs are showing " he simply answered which made gai see red . We could almost see smoke coming out from his head . "YOU ARE SO GONnaaa.." and even though he continued his sentence , no one heard him , silence, the group already disappeared , transported by tears from the spring of life.

**The end! Well, I had planned to make it longer , but this way , the suspense is better hehe. Next chapter will be fluffy, romance in the air, and delicate situations! Please review, or else I won't want to continue writing it. Bye bye ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well , first of all, thank you sake-chan for being so supportive! Here comes the next chapter . reviews are most welcomed ! I will try to update evry day a new chapter or more, depends on the time . here I go ! **

They landed in the middle of nowhere. Well, not exactly , they were in a forest , rather deep as it looked. It was already dark , the big trees blocking what little rays of sunshine remained on this evening. They walked a bit , going north , and Luca and Rei decided to fly above the trees to see just how far the forest extended . and then when they came back they decided to find a sheltered place to spend the night . so Yuda , Goh, and Shiva (of course he wanted to stick to Yuda) begun searching for small rocks and some wood to build a fire camp, while Gai and Shin went to pick up some fruits , Luca and Cassandra were trying to make a barrier at the entrance of the small cave they found to isolate the group better and avoiding as much as possible troubles . Rei was searching for something he could use to make some dinner , while Pandora sat on the grass , doing nothing but mocking poor Rei. "Rei-dono , I don't wish to offend you , but you are kind of useless . "

" Oh, and sitting on the floor is actually useful, Pandora?" Rei snapped back at him .

"I truly didn't mean to offend you , Rei-dono, but what I was trying to say is that no one needs your cooking when all there is to eat here is fruits. So you are just trying to make seem like you are being useful, but truly, this is unnecessary ."

Rei 's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at Pandora's hurtful comment. He only wanted to cook something good for his friends , why did the other angel made it seem so useless and stupid?

" eating fruit is okay , but eating them in a well cooked salad or with some side dish is way better and much more enjoyable . " Rei turned around , surprised by Luca's voice .

"Luca, um , .. thanks " he said to the man who defended him , blushing a lovely shade of pink . Luca smiled at him and came closer "anytime , Rei " . He chuckled a bit and continued " but it was merely the truth. You can make anything taste delicious with almost nothing. And we prefer it much more when we eat something that you cook" .

"yeah Rey! I love your food! Say , if I find a chicken , cook it for me , ne ?" asked Gai with a wide smirk on his face . " GAI! How many times do I have to repeat it , I will not cook my friend !" said an exasperated Rey , really that blond cat never learned ! "OW Goh!" as expected, Goh had kicked his head . They all chuckled and Yuda and Goh put the wood on the floor, Shiva just made a circle of rocks around the branches to stop the soon to be fire from extending . Gai gave what he could pick up to Rey and Shin did the same , and soon , Rey had found a way to cook all that and make it taste very very good. They all sat in a circle around the fire and Shiva shot angry glances at Shin when Yuda came to sit next to him . They ate in a comfortable silence, all enjoying the amazing skills of Rey which revealed themselves in the wonderful taste he create out of mere fruits .

After a while , they entered the cave which was now protected by curtains made of leaves and branches , and it did procure some shelter but still wasn't enough to protect them from the cold . Rei shivered slightly , even though they were all wearing long capes and coats . Luca grabbed his hand and pulled at it , and soon , Rei found himself in a tight embrace . He was grateful at Luca's consideration , his embrace obviously warming up the delicate angel , and he couldn't help but blush , and he returned the embrace by grabbing the sides of Luca's arms . "T-thanks L-luca " he whispered , stuttering from the cold . They decided to stay close to each other to keep the warmth of their bodies close to them . So they sat down , Yuda as well as Luca and Goh's back against the wall , Gai nuzzled on Goh's lap , pushing himself so strong as if he was trying to penetrate Goh's body , seeking his warmth , trying desperately to chase the cold away . His actions mimicked a cat's , who wants to nuzzle himself in his master's lap to sleep warmly . Goh only closed his hands around the cat like angel and smirked . " Sometimes I wonder if your brain turns into cat-mode , Gai ". He received a bite on his shoulder as answer. Yuda had pulled shin closer to him , embracing him firmly but gently , letting him get comfortable on his lap , while Luca did pretty much the same with Rei , who was sitting between Luca's legs resting on the taller's firm chest , big arms aroud his smaller frame that made him feel so safe and warm .Shiva was lying on Yuda from the side, between him and Luca , Pandora and Cassandra between Luca and Goh sticking to each other . Yuda tenderly caressed Shin's hair a little , and whispered a soft good night in his ear , which Shin immediately replied to by faintly blushing and whispering the same tender words to the red haired angel . Shiva glared at them with fierce eyes , jealousy emanating from his whole being . Luca tried to warm up Rei's shivering body , and raised him up onto his lap , opened his coat and closed it again but this time around Rei's lithe frame too . Rei leaned in the welcoming arms of the silver head ."Luca.. thanks, but , aren't you cold this way ? I mean , I , maybe I should try to sleep next to you .. "

"I'm perfectly okay Rei, my coat is still covering me , you are just inside it as well , that's all. Plus , your body is warming me , so don't worry . also, relax , I'm here , I'll protect you . just sleep, we need to be in shape tomorrow . Now , close your eyes . "

"Luca , I … alright . " his blush was so deep he felt lucky it was so dark so no one could see it . "good night"

"good night , Rei"

"aw , so cute ! how cheesier can it get ?" said Pandora in a sarcastic tone , while Cassandra chuckled next to him. The others just ignored the two priests . Pandora didn't mind it though . he just liked bullying others . He then put an arm around Shiva who was leaning against Yuda and pulled him to himself , ignoring the other's complains , and made himself comfortable between Cassandra and the purple eyed angel. Gai was already snoring faintly , and goh just patted his head before falling asleep . Nothing else could be heard anymore except the sounds of the night , as our angels found themselves transported into dreamland .

**THE END! How was it ? next chapter will be quite fluffy and some awkward situations will appear! Not really awkward but you'll like it , those who are fans of REILUCA and SHINYUDA . also I'm trying to not focus on only one couple or one character but its really hard since my favorite one is REIIII! And I love the fluff between him and luca ! but I'll try hard to focus on all of them , so SHINYUDA lovers wont be disappointed . PLEASE review , or else I feel like my story is bad or stupid . thanks for reading ! and I don't own saint beast ! (too bad I don't ) **

**Till next time , readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

When a few rays of sunlight entered the small cavern, Rei stirred a bit . Then, as the sunrays gently caressed his cheek , he opened his eyes , to find himself tightly held by a certain silver haired angel. His cheeks turned a pale shade of pink , and he decided he should try to get out of the embrace and refresh himself. Well, of course, feeling the distance between them grow, Luca tightened his grip on Rei's slender frame , and it was almost hard to breathe for the younger male. He grabbed Luca's arms and gently pushed it away while whispering to him to let him go . Luca woke up from his slumber and realized his firm grip and immediately let go .

"sorry , haha"

"ah- it's fine , um, good morning " answered a blushing angel.

"morning , Rei " said Luca in a husky voice .

They woke up their friends and headed towards the city . Once at the entrance , Yuda proposed that they separate to gather information quicker . Pandora and Cassandra were called back to heaven , Zeus needing them in some business , and a very upset Shiva was dragged along by the two back to their heavenly kingdom. Goh dragged Gai along , merely listening to the blonde' s babbling and bargaining . They took their left and began walking away from the four remaining.

"Shin and I are going to look that way , let's meet at the town's plaza . " Said Yuda to his childhood friend Luca , who nodded and put a hand on Rei's back.

"Let's go , Rei "

"Hai"

They've been walking for some time now , and Rei was feeling more stressed each time . He felt eyes on him, observing him, staring at him . Luca seemded to notice all the stares too . He protectively walked in front of Rei , as if to shield him from anything .

"Luca… why are they staring ? Are they plotting something?"

" I don't know , it is strange though. Don't let it bother you , they are just-Rei ?"

"A-ah ! "

He turned around to find something that quite pissed him off . A huge man with huge muscles, so huge it looked abnormal, with a long dirty beard and a wide smirk , who obviously was dirty enough to stink , was grabbing Rei by his upper arm, pulling it up , and Rei was struggling to stay on his feet. He was obviously disgusted by the beast-like man , and was trying hard to keep his face as far as possible from the other .

"Heyyy sweetie! You sure do look delicious ! what about we hang out Y know , just you and me ?"

"nng, p-please let go of my hand , i-I do not want to .. hang out with you !"

"AAW sweetie , you're so hot ! are you a girl or a boy ? I can't tell, but damn you're pretty tempting! I'm gonna have a taste of you right now !"

He was getting closer to Rei's face, the poor angel's hand now tightly held above his head by one steel grip. "What ! … Get off me ! Don't get any closer, heey! St-stop it ! " He frantically tried his best to escape , kick the man , but it was useless. Luca was seeing red. How dare he, this monster, touch HIS Rei like that ?! at least it was clear now why everyone was staring at him earlier. Because Rei looked so damn cute . And he was such a beauty that he couldn't go unnoticed.

"No no , you are not going anywhere , I'm gonna have a taste of you darling "

Rei suddenly found himself steady on his feet , sheltered by tall body . He realized it was Luca , who had just kicked the man hard on the stomach , which made him drop to his knees.

"don't . You. Dare. TOUCH HIM!" he was angry alright. Seeing that fire burn in Luca's eyes , the man started to retreat , although still wanting to fight Luca , who deprieved him of a sweet distraction. He decided to get away in the end . Luca sighed deeply , then mentioned to Rei with a nod that they should keep going . But as soon as Rei came next to Luca , and was about to pass before him, Luca gently grabbed Rei's chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet. Rei blushed delicately .

"Rei… are you alright? Did that beast hurt you ? " he asked , such genuine concern in his voice and eyes .

"N-no.. I .. he just scared me … a little. " answered the smaller one , trying to look away from the gorgeous eyes that stared so intently at him .

"look at me . Don't avoid me Rei. Here , this should be better " he said so , as he covered Rei's head with a piece of the cape that he rolled around it , making his face less visible and his hair hidden . "This way , you won't attract as much attention . It's just a precaution , since you seem to make men drool . " He then let go of the delicate chin and grabbed Rei's soft hands , examining them. "That grip did hurt your wrists a little. Damn"He gently caressed the abused wrists . Rei blushed deeper , all hot and bothered by Luca's proximity , since cute Rei is always so shy and lacks confidence . "what is it ? Should I read your mind since you won't talk?"

"N-Noo! No d-don't use your powers… I … I just .. thank you for helping me back … we should get going , no ?"

"aaah , fine , let's go . Stay close to me ." He won't force his angel to open up to him even though he's craving it , he doesn't want to be to intruding on the other's privacy. He just made sure he was walking so close to the purple haired angel that their hands touched . Rei kept up with the blushing .

After having searched for quite a while , they made it to the plaza , and were welcomed by the two other pairs .

"The man we are searching for does not seem to come here very often ." said Yuda.

"Yeah, the villagers only merely know about that white mansion ." Continued Goh. "They say they never saw the owner , and never heard of him . They only know that his mansion is riding the top of a hill , let's see , there , that one ."

"What should we do now ?"Asked Shin .

"BWAaaah ! I'm exhausted guys ! let's call it a night , please ?" Gai made the cutest puppy eyes he had ever done , and they alled laughed at it , finally agreeing with the cat-like angel.

"WAOUH! I win !"

**The end ! Next chapter will be about that night they'll have to spend in town . fluff all the way with some funny moments ! PLEASE review ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Goh came out of the inn and said there were rooms available . They all went inside, and Goh asked the concierge about the available rooms. The man answered that they had only four rooms unoccupied.

"so , what do we do ?" Asked Goh .

"I don't know , we could separate in pairs , we need the rest ." Yuda said .

"Yeah Goh, I wanna sleep ! My feet are killing me . And it's such a nice place too!"

"Should I remind you , Gai , That we are not here for a vacation ? But , yeah , as Yuda said , we need the rest . So , Gai and me can take a room . I don't think any of you would want to hear the lousy snoring and receive a kick in the face from this Shorty here ." They all chuckled at that statement while the blond angel started nagging and complaining .

"Shin ? You mind taking a room with me ?" Asked Yuda in a lowered voice , to let the aqua haired angel decide without being influenced by the others .

"Oh, sure , I don't mind at all , Yuda . " Shin was blushing a little . _Yuda asked him , wow! _the little blush did not go unnoticed by a certain purple haired angel , but also by the one who asked him to share the room . Yuda smiled fondly at Shin and got closer to him .

" So , shall we go ?"

"Hai"

"So , that leaves the two of us . I hope you don't mind ?" Ruka asked, while looking at Rei .

"Hu… of course I don't mind! Um, I mean , y-yeah it's fine ." He was embarrassed at his outburst , and his face had a nice rosy color . "Um, Luca … is it okay with you ? "

"wha… of course it's okay Rei , why wouldn't I want to ?" he said with a smirk .

"o-okay " . Luca took the key and they headed to their room . The rooms all shared a big outdoor bath , so the three rooms were connected , along with the fourth room that was unoccupied .

" Um… did you expect this , Yuda ?'' Said a flustered Shin .

"Uh… n-no . This is , well, surprising." Yuda said with a hint of pink on his cheeks .

In the room, stood a single bed , twin size , and futons were apparently not an option .

"S-Shin , if you want , I can take the floor , I don't mind at all."

"Wha-No! I cant let you take the floor ! no , if anything , I should-"

"It's not happening. You are not taking the floor. I, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed, if it's alright with you "

"no , it's fine . I'm afraid I'm more of a trouble ."

"what do you mean ? you are not a trouble, you have my word "

"Thanks. Um, Yuda, do you want to take a bath first ?"

"UH, no, you can go ahead. I'll try the outdoor one later I think."

"Alright . I'll be in the shower than ."

Soon after , Yuda heard the water running and decided to go sit and relax for a bit . He opened a dresser and found 4 bath robes. He figured they were used to sleep in them as well. He took one and was going to give it to Shin , when he heard a cry . Without thinking , knocking , nothing , he ran towards the bathroom and nearly broke the door.

"Shin! Are you okay ?!"

"W-wah.. y-yuda ! I … Um … fine i-it's nothing , j-just !"Shin was panicking because he was quite naked , in a bathroom , with Yuda behind the curtains. He was already blushing deeply , and the curtain only hid him a bit . It was a very light color , and Shin's body could be seen , or at least a shadow of it .

"AH! I-I'm sorry , I didn't mean to barge in like that and frighten you , but I heard you gasp and so I .."

"oh, i-it's fine , I just … I removed my glasses and so I couldn't see very well , so I didn't know what I was holding to , and it happened to be the hot water , and I accidentally opened it and it came down burning. I-I'm sorry for scaring you ."

"Did you burn yourself ? let me see."

"Y-Yuda! I-I'm n-not , I was taking a bath so , I'm not really dressed right now" Shin said , blushing hard. Yuda mimicked his action.

"Y-yeah right. Sorry , I just wanted to … I mean, if you did burn yourself, it's bad to let water fall on the affected area, so if you could just show me the wound , I could heal it ."

"it's not that bad , r-really . ngh! "

"It obviously is , I promise I won't look at other parts except the one with the burn . Please Shin, let me ."

"F-fine … but wait a little . Um could you please turn around and face the wall a second?"

"Sure"

Shin grabbed the curtain and covered his lower body with it , and called Yuda. The other angel walked to him and tried to hide a little blush from seeing Shin 's exposed body , while Shin didn't bother hiding his deep blush . He was kind of crimson and trying to hide as much as he could of himself, his face turned onthe side his eyes closed . He looked incredibly cute in Yuda's eyes, although he did not tell him that .Then he noticed the burn . Right above Shin's left nipple , a deep red burn showed itself . It was bad.

"Shin! This must hurt a lot !"

"W-well, not really…"

Yuda leaned closer and was about to kiss the wound , they both got redder, and Shin tried to suppress a shudder . Yuda brushed his lips over the wound, and Shin could not stop a little cry of pain , and soon, moans of pain.

"Nngh! Ha-ah!"

The wound closed up slowly, very slowly , and the red mark was replaced by a pearly white skin . But Yuda still kept his lips on the smooth skin . Shin noticed that it didn't hurt anymore, and blushed again seeing that Yuda had not yet moved . Then suddenly , he felt something wet trace the part where the burn was a little while ago and gasped .

"NGH! Y-Yuda , W-Wha-ngh!"

Yuda was licking the smooth skin , and Shin's voice brought him back to reality.

"S-Sorry! I-here , it's healed ! So I'll let you finish , see you !Oh and , here , I left you a bath robe . I'll be outside ."

Shin heard the door close and tried to calm himself down. Yuda's tongue procured a lot of sensations that were unknown to the angel, he felt hot and flustered, he wondered why he couldn't control his reaction when the tongue teased his skin . He started to bath, hoping he would be calm again when he got out of the bathroom, or else it would be very awkward between him and Yuda. But why did the red haired angel do that ? He decided it was best to stop thinking about it .

Outside the bath, in the room , Yuda was very flustered and could not stay calm . He had licked Shin without even realizing what he had been doing . But his skin looked so delicious he could not control himself ! He was embarrassed at his actions , what did Shin feel about that ? Did he scare him ? He needed to forget about it , or else , he felt it , Shin would feel very uncomfortable , as himself probably , and it would be too awkward . He decided to forget the whole thing and do something to distract still , that cute sound the smaller made when he licked him , it was very exciting and delicious , and Yuda liked the sound very much , and thought he wanted to hear it again .

After a while , Shin came out of the bathroom , calmed down a little , but a little shy . His hair was still wet and he got his glasses back , and he was dressed in the bath robe Yuda brought him earlier. And Oh what a nice view . The bath robe was reaching his knees , large sleeves covering his thin arms, a belt holding the robe closed , stopping it from hanging open and exposing to much of the nude body under it . The knot was not very tight , and ther was a little opening that showed Shin's smooth skin . It would have been very erotic , and Yuda was truly enticed by the view , but this was not the time to stare intently at the blue haired angel . Yuda had to make feel comfortable and relaxed . He would not let his own desires take control of him again , not when he didn't even know Shin's feelings . So , he came close to Shin , grabbing a towel on the way , and gently pushed him in a sitting position on the bed . Shin obeyed , a questioning look on his face . Yuda then held the towel in both hands and opened it , encircling the aqua hair with It and gently rubbing , to make it dry . Shin sighed softly at touch , it felt good when Yuda touched his hair , and massaged his scalp like that . Yuda also smiled fondly , happy to see that this action didn't bother Shin at all , who seemed to enjoy it . After a while , the hair was all dry , silky and smooth like it always was . Yuda really loved Shin's hair , especially when it was not tied up by the ribbon he offered him , wich was very rare . Tonight he could enjoy the sight anyway , since Shin would not tie them back before tomorrow morning . He runned his hand through it one last time and faced Shin .

"Here, all done ". Shin smiled at him .

"thank you , Yuda . "

"it's nothing , I like to touch your hair . Besides , you can't get sick now . "

They both smiled at each other , looking each other straight in the eyes , both wanting to confess their feelings but not daring to . They decided to go to sleep , after Yuda took a bath outside .

The bed was cold , the sheets freshly washed felt cold against their warm skin . Soon , Shin shivered slightly and sneezed. Instantly , Yuda turned around and enlaced Shin and held him tight against his body . The smaller angel blushed at the gesture , touched by Yuda's attention and flustered by their proximity. Yuda was also wearing the bath robe , and their skin were touching , feeling the texture of the other one.

"here, use my body warmth , it's always warmer than yours anyways"

"thank you , Yuda.i feel safe this way " .Yuda smiled adoringly at him. How could he be so cute ?

They almost instantly fell asleep , dreamland invading their minds . Now If Shiva saw this , surely he would not be pleased at all . Yuda and Shin were happily asleep , entangled into each other , their bodies way too close to each other.

* * *

Luca opened the door to their room and went in , followed by Rei. And stopped. And Rei bumped into him .

"ouch..s-sorry , why did you stop?"

Luca did not answer. "Luca? Are you okay?" he looked at where the silver haired angel was looking , and understood . A single bed . One bed. Only ONE bed in the room . It meant that they were gonna have to share it . Share a bed with Luca. NO WAY. Rei was already blushing and failed to notice that so was Luca . "I-is this for real?" asked the tallest of the two .

Rei somehow felt that Luca didn't want to sleep with him in the same bed . He felt insecure , and somehow sad . He was quiet while Luca still tried to figure out something to not sleep in the same bed . He then noticed that Rei was awfully quiet and looked at him with a questioning expression .

"Is something wrong , Rei ? Why are you so quiet ?"

"…" Rei adverted his eyes to avoid eye contact with the red eyed angel. He lowered his head, hoping the other would drop the subject . But Luca would hear none of it . He came closer to Rei and held his chin with a firm but gentle grip, forcing the purple haired angel to look straight into his eyes.

"Rei, what is it ? why won't you tell me ?"

"N-ngh… I , it's nothing …"

"Rei…"

"I just-n-no, nothing" he sighed .

Luca wanting to know what was wrong with his delicate friend didn't bother asking anymore and put his other hand on Rei's temple . His reaction was immediate; like always , when Luca did his mind reading thing , Rei had this orgasmic reaction (the power was overwhelming ) he shivered as a warmth spread through his whole body , his mind blank , his eyes becoming unfocused , and he couldn't hold a soft moan . He knew immediately that Luca was reading his mind and could do nothing about it since the angel had now a firm grip on his arm .

"Aah…"

Then suddenly , the hand was gone , and Rei didn't dare to look Luca in the eyes .

"BAka."

"EH?"

"You are an idiot , my dear Rei. Don't give me that look , you are. You know why ? Because, how could I not WANT to sleep next to you ? Really now , did it even cross your mind that perhaps I was thinking about you ?"

"me?"

"I'm sorry , " his tone got even gentler" you are not an idiot , I was just chocked that you thought that I didn't want to sleep next to you . I really have no problem with it , believe me , I actually enjoy things like that. I was just thinking of your own comfort , I thought you'd feel awkward sleeping in the same bed with me . "

"Oh… Um I , I … sorry "

"don't apologize, I'm at fault here. Rei , I would be glad to share the bed with you , if YOU don't mind. Please be a little more confident . You have nothing to blame yourself about . Trust yourself more, trust ME more. "

Rei was now as red as a tomato"

"Y-yes , Luca."

"that's better " he said , smiling fondly at the slender angel . "do you want to have a bath ? I thought we could try the outdoor pond, it looks nice ."

Rei couldn't be redder than this . Alone with Luca In a hot spring , naked , and oh god .

"W-you mean we should go together?"

"If you want to. It would be nice to relax a bit"

"y-yes , I do " he said , trying to hide his happiness .

"great, let's go"

"H-Hai"

"Oh, go ahead , I'm gonna bring the towels and join you . "

Rei went outside and cosed the glass door behind him . It was clear enough to see where to walk , thanks to the small spots lightening the path . He decided to undress and go in before he could expose too much of himself to Luca .

Luca was about to open the glass door when he was stunned by the sight in front of him . Rei was gracefully getting out of his robe , his back towards Luca , his long smooth hair sliding to his knees . He walked elegantly to the hot spring , and slowly went inside. Luca was still watching in awe . he got in and went under the water, and then emerged, his face now towards were Luca was standing . And wow. His now wet hair was shining under the moonlight , floating behind him , his face and upper body covered by water , his pale pearly skin glistening , his eyes fluttering open . Luca , not wanting to be caught staring , immediately went out , and put the towels on a bench near the pond . he undressed himself and got into the spring , Rei , who had turned around to allow Luca some privacy , turned back again and was now facing the silver haired angel, admiring his beauty. His hair had a silver glow under the moonlight , his eyes a dark red, his muscled body absorbing the droplets of water running through every curve . Rei blushed slightly . Luca too. They smiled at each other and Luca shifted so his was now half sitting next to Rei . They were so close they could touch . It was kind of intimate , they were both naked and so close . Rei shivered a bit , the cold air had hit his sensitive skin . Luca passed an arm around his shoulders , which only drew them closer, Rei leaning against Luca's chest . "we should get out , it's getting cold "

"Hai "

Luca went out first , Rei closing his eyes to not see him naked , and tucked a towel around his waist . he stood at the border of the hot spring , and opened a big towel in front of him . It was hiding his face so he could not see Rei . The small angel quickly climbed out of the water in Luca's arms , and the silver haired man hugged him tightly, closing the towel around his feminine frame. They walked back in and wore the bath robes and climbed in bed .Rei was turning his back to Luca, trying to leave him as much place as possible , and gasped surprised when he felt two strong arms hold him and pull him towards a warm body .

"ther is enough space for me , you don't have to make yourself so small. Good night Rei "

So Luca intended on sleeping like that . Rei blushed when he felt Luca whisper in his ear .

"G-good night , Luca "

Rei , who initially thought he would not be able to fall asleep in their position, too flustered by it , found it more than very easy to fall into dreamland , feeling safe and warm .

* * *

**What a long chapter ! I wanted to write about the night in one chapter , and it went way longer than I had planned . I didn't even put gai and goh ! Oh well, next chapter will be better I hope . Thanks for reading , please review ! I need it ! **

**PS: I do not own saint beast . ONLY the story comes from me ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright , first of all, thank you Sake-chan for always giving me reviews you motivate me ! I wish I had more reviews but oh well, yours are just fine . So ,my dear readers , here it is, the next chapter . enjoy ! and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Gai woke up to the sound of happy birds chirping outside . The sun was already up , but it was still a little early .

"Grrr, those stupid birds…. Really now, how does Rei even like them? I wanna sleeeeep ! "

"You really should stop whining like that you know, you're not a child . "

"G-Goh! You're awake."

"Thanks to someone here, yes . "

"Mfph"

"what time is it ? it's still too early . Why did you wake up?"

"The birds woke me up … I wanted to sleep more."

"AAW poor Gai" he said in a mocking tone .

"Tsk"

"Anyway , it's a bit early to wake the others , I'm going out to have a bath . "

"Hey wait for me Goh ! I want to go too!"

"Yeah , yeah ."

They got out of bed , and Goh went to open the door that led them outside . Gai followed closely , but soon backed off and ran back inside .

"Gai , what's wrong ?" Goh said after hearing the other scream .

"I-I-it's f-f-free, freezing outside !" I don't want to go I changed my mind !" He was already under the blankets , hiding himself from the cold air . Goh laughed at that , and went back inside . He grabbed Gai with the covers around him , and threw him over his shoulder .

"What do you think you're doing , you stupid muscle man!"

"Geez, you never get tired , do you ."

"GGOOH , Don't you dare to! Put me back inside ! "

It was useless, poor Gai. In a second, Goh had undressed him from everything, blankets, robe, underwear, and threw him in the water. He joined him and sank in the hot bath .

"So , Gai , it's not that bad now, is it ?" He said , while chuckling .

"I didn't know it was a hot spring. Or else , I would have gone without your "help", you idiot."

"Yeah yeah , you're welcome ."

Gai was pouting on his side , so Goh went under water and swam towards him , and emerged right behind him , and whispered in his ear.

"AAAAAAH!" The blonde angel screamed and turned around , his heart beating so fast it could explode. "WHAT THE- GOH ARE YOU INSANE?! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry , I didn't mean to frighten you , it was just too tempting ! you should have seen your face ! " he was laughing so hard his stomach hurts. Goh was only so childish when he was with Gai .

"I hate you" Gai mumbled to himself. He was now embarrassed and pissed that Goh was laughing so hard at him.

"Gai, hey, I'm sorry , I won't do it again . don't be mad." He sounded honest , so Gai turned around to face him again .

"Fine , okay. Don't do it again or else I'll kill you." He said and closed his eyes , as if still angry. And then , it happened . He felt himself being lifted from under the water, and in a second he was thrown in the hot water again , swallowing a little in the process.

Goh had dove in the water and positioned himself between Gai's legs, than he came out , Gai on his shoulders, and threw him far away in the hot bath . He was dying from laughter.

This time, Gai was mad. He threw himself on Goh with an angry grow , and started attacking the bigger one with kicks, slaps, bites, and whatever he could find to hurt the brunette. But since Goh was stronger , he easily grabbed the cat like angel and held him with one hand, blocking his hands with the arm around him, and with his other free hand, started tickling the Blondie .

"GOOH AAH AHAAHAHAHAAhaha-ng –st-haha-stoooop itt!"

"Nope , can't do that . "

"ALRIGHT OKAY PLEASE AAHAHAHAHAH I'M DYING!"

He released the poor angel who was trying to catch his breath , and let him calm down . Gai looked at him, Goh looked back, and started laughing.

"I hate you , you know that ?" said the smaller after a while , still smiling though.

"Aw sweetie, it's not one sided , trust me". They chuckled again , and Gai Grabbed Goh by the waist , and pushed him down . The tall angel lost his balance and fell , Gai on top of him , grinning widely .Goh smirked and rolled an arm behind his neck and pulled , forcing the blonde angel to bend down , and with his other hand , started rubbing madly his blonde head. They laughed, and Gai let Goh sit up , they calmed down a little, and smiled fondly at each other .

"We should get dressed, I think the others are already up . "

"Yeah , you're right. Carry me to the room ."

"yes your highness" he answered , grinning , and they went back to get dressed.

* * *

Shin stirred a bit in his sleep, which made Yuda loosen his grasp on the small frame. He was watching with a small smile on his lips, Shin was so cute when he was asleep. The Aqua haired angel turned his face slightly , and his eyelids fluttered . He slowly opened his eyes to meet ocean blue ones starring at him , and realized it was Yuda.

"Did you sleep well , Shin?"

"Oh, Yuda, g-good morning . And yes, I did, thank you .Did you ?"

"yes, I slept very well. I feel refreshed ."

"that's good to hear ." He said with a smile . "did I over sleep? You seemed awake when I woke. You should have woken me up."

"I didn't want to , you needed the rest. Besides, it is not late at all, so don't worry ."

"Oh, okay . But we should get ready ." He said it with a smile while sitting up on the bed . Yuda did the same and headed towards the bathroom. Shin dressed in the room while Yuda was washing his face and dressing himself in the bathroom. Then Shin sat on the edge of the bed and started brushing his hair . Yuda came out at that moment and went to sit next to Shin. He grabbed the hand that was brushing , surprising Shin , and took the brush from him.

"Let me brush it for you ." He said while holding the silky hair with his other hand . Shin smiled and sighed softly. Yuda then started brushing , inhaling the delicate fragrance of Shin's hair, and admiring that softness . He then grabbed the ribbon next to him , and just like the first time he did , he tied it around the bluish green hair. He ran is hand on Shin's soft nape, grabbing the hair from the base , an action that made Shin blush slightly and sight happily . He then made a beautiful tie and removed his hands . "All done ."

"thank you . Since I'm clumsy , it always takes me some time to tie my hair . "

"well, I wouldn't mind if you always asked me to do it to you . I would gladly accept." They both chuckled , and Shin went in the bathroom to wash his face.

"Yuda, do you think the others are awake already?"

"mm… I'm sure Goh and Gai are anyways ."

"I see. Do you want to go out ? I saw a garden yesterday , I was wondering if you'd want to come with me ."

"Sure , I'll accompany you ."

"great. Shall we go?"

"whenever you're ready ."

* * *

"Rei " Luca whispered . "Wake up ". He chuckled at Rei's cuteness as he stirred and mumbled something in his sleep . "Hey now , the sun is already up sleeping beauty ."

Rei , who was lying on his side, turned and laid on his back , his hands on either side of his head . Luca tenderly caressed his cheek , and Rei's eyelids fluttered . Slowly , he opened his eyes , trying to adjust to the light . He then seemed to remember where he was .

"L-Luca! I, did I wake you ? I-maybe I moved or-"

Luca chuckled . Ah , Rei was being too cute ." That's not it , Rei , don't worry , you don't move an inch when you're asleep and I didn't hear any snore or voice . you are a very quiet sleeper. I'm the one who woke you , I didn't want you actually I wanted to let you rest more, but it is time already . "

"O-Oh I see. What ?! I'm so late ! Oh no ... Y-you're already dressed !"

"Hey it's okay don't worry , you still have time . I woke you so you could take your time preparing yourself . "

"Oh… T-Thank you , Luca … " . A small blush delicately tinted his porcelain cheeks .

He sat up and untangled himself from the sheets . His long legs met the cold air ( not rally cold , but colder than under a warm bed ) and he shivered slightly . He stood up and made his way to the bathroom , wanting to refresh himself . He washed his face and undressed , to put on his angel robe , but realized he forgot it on a chair next to the bed . He rolled a towel around his waist , and , thinking that Luca had gone out already , got out of the bathroom . And met Luca. Who stared at him . Oops.

His face crimson , he ran back to the bathroom and locked the door , all panicked . After a while , when his heart calmed down just a little , he heard a knock on the door . "Y-Yes?"

"Rei , could you open the door ? I believe you wanted this ."

"U-um , just l-leave it in front of the door ."

"Rei , don't be ashamed . I didn't see anything , really . don't worry . You don't have to be ashamed with me . I'm sorry I was still in the room , I thought I could wait for you . If it can reassure you , I didn't have any time to look since you rushed back ."

He heard a sound , a lock being unlocked, and the door opened just enough for Luca to see Rei's face still flushed . "T-Thank you " He said , as he extended his hand to take his robe . "

He came out all dressed up and met with Luca, who gave him a lovely smile . He noticed the brush in his slender hand , and asked " Do you need any help with your hair ? I can brush it for you if you want."

"Oh no , don't bother yourself with it !"

Luca came closer to him and led him to the bed . " it's not a bother , I wouldn't have asked . Here , sit down and let me do it ." He said , while taking the brush . He then grabbed a strand of hair in his hand , and marveled at its smoothness and silkiness. "Your hair is really soft , it barely needs any brushing ."

"Ah, t-thanks… " He said , a small smile on his rosy lips . After a few minutes , they were done , and decided to go meet with the others .

* * *

**The end ! Next chapter will be really interesting , don't get bored yet ! please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now there will be a bit of action and then the real fun begins ! I'm a little depressed since I don't get reviews … only 2 to 3 people give them to me … but I'll still finish this story , at least for those who review my work ! Alright , here it is ! **

* * *

They have been walking since morning , and they still hadn't reach the mansion of their target . It was already noon , and they were all thinking of taking a break , when suddenly the aura around them changed . They all felt it , something was coming , and it was coming really fast . They all made a circle , their backs against each other , preparing to fight . And then , they saw it . A dozen of ugly disgusting demons were rushing towards them , ready to kill . They separated to avoid an attack , and each one of them found himself surrounded by two demons . They were quite outnumbered and disadvantaged . Goh and Gai were together against four demons , Yuda was trying to stay close to Shin , and was fighting three of them while shin took one . Luca flew in the air and was surrounded by two flying demons , and Rei was being dragged in the forest fighting two demons . They got deeper and deeper , And Rei was fighting with all his powers , but he was getting tired . He did hit a demon pretty well , and used the distraction to get away , and started running . The demons soon followed . Then , suddenly , he tripped, and fell on the floor . By the time he was trying to get up , he saw the two monsters approaching really fast , and soon , found himself trapped between them . Only then did he have a good look at them ; Green, filthy and smelly creatures, with twisted limbs, their eyes yellow with no pupil , a mouth with no lips and a blue rough tongue, huge fangs and black teeth . A really scary sight . He was in trouble alright.

Shin was breathing hard , one of the demons had bitten his arm, and the poison was already taking effect on his body , making him slower, unable to move well, dizzy , and exhausted . Yuda rushed to his side and killed the demon that was about to attack Shin again . The two others that he was fighting launched themselves on him , but he had already prepared his attack . The two demons exploded in pieces, and Shin felt like throwing up at the sight . He could no longer stand , and slid down until he was sitting , his back against a tree. Yuda rushed to Shin's side , and quickly grabbed his wounded arm . He placed his lips on the poisoned flesh , and started healing it . Shin could not hold some cries and moans of pain , as he felt the poison forcefully being pulled from his body . Yuda removed his lips and looked at him , worry all over his face ;Shin was panting , a layer of sweat covering his forehead, and he was truly exhausted.

"Shin , are you okay? I removed the poison , so you should be fine , but the effects will linger a little since it had already affected you . "

"s-sorry for the trouble , Yuda… I – I feel better already , just w-weak…" He tried to stand but Yuda didn't let him .

"No, don't push yourself. You are so pale … "

Goh and Gai were coming back already , and they came closer to the two.

"Shin, what's wrong ?" Goh asked , a little worried for his friend .

"A demon bit him and poisoned him , but I healed the wound , so he should be fine ."

"Ah , about that , Yuda, Gai was wounded too, could you-"

"Let me see it ."

"N-no it's fine , I don't need to be healed I'm okay ."

"Shut up. Let him see it ." Goh said while lowering Gai in a sitting position . "It's his leg . A demon grabbed it and twisted it in an awkward angle …"

"Ah, I see. Yes it looks pretty bad . I have to twist it again to replace it before healing it . It's going to hurt Gai."

Goh unconsciously took one of his hands in his bigger one , and squeezed gently . He went behind the frail angel and supported his weight easily , still holding his hand .

"Okay , ready?"

"Uh… I don't think I'll ever be …"

"I'm sorry , I really don't want to do it but there's no other way . One, two Thre-"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Shhh , shhhhht , relax Gai, relax he's done , he's done. "

"NNNGGG!"

"I know , I know, here , calm yourself. Relax , breathe slowly and deeply . look, he is healing now , it doesn't hurt as much , does it ?"

For the first time , Goh was really worried and scared.

"Gai , look , I'm done. Breathe slowly , the pain will fade in a minute or two. Relax, it's over ."

"Don't worry Gai, Yuda was careful with your leg . you will be fine in a few moments . " Shin said ina soothing tone .

Slowly , he opened his eyes and relaxed his tense body, loosening the grip on Goh's hand he had no idea he was squeezing . He felt better already , and started to get up, but his leg felt wobbly and he fell. Right into Goh's arms . Luca was heading towards them , real panic on his face.

"Has any of you seen Rei?"

* * *

"My, my , look what we've got here !" The first demon said .

"He looks delicious !" The second added , licking his nonexistent lips in anticipation .

"Poor little angel , are you scared ?" He said in a mocking tone .

Rei was panting , trying to calm himself. He was on the ground , between two demons who seemed very hungry , and he was desperately searching an escape route . The words of those demons , and the way they spoke sent shivers down his spine , but he tried to look unaffected and not scared . As he summoned his powers and was preparing to attack, one of the ugly beasts grabbed him by the leg , and lifted him from the ground . His head was now a few feet from the floor , his legs up in the air , and he was desperately trying to get away from the hold . The demons that were laughing then looked at him , one of them grabbed his head and licked his cheek . Rei was about to throw up from that . And then , smiling wickedly, the one holding him up in the air suddenly threw him with such strength that the poor angel launched a good mile from there. The abused angel felt the tree dig in his back, effectively knocking the air out of him , and penetrating deep in the once smooth flesh . Rei lost consciousness for some seconds , and when he came back to his senses , he could barely breathe from the excoriating pain on his back. He saw his own blood around him , and his stomach twisted. The demons were back next to him and enjoying the view , humming the smell of blood . Then , the purple haired angel received a powerful kick in the stomach, making him spill some blood. He was already dizzy , exhausted , and in pain. The smaller of the two demons grabbed his delicate slender neck, and squeezed tight , strangling Rei. He yanked him up , forcing his body to bend awkwardly and extended his snake like blue rough tongue and liked the blood flowing from the perfect mouth . Rei shivered and tried to push him away but in vain . The demon got hold of the slender hand trying to push him off, and squeezed it so tight Rei was sure his bone broke. A broken cry escaped his lips, and he was panting hard , the hand around his neck making it harder and harder for him to catch his breath .

Suddenly, he felt himself on the floor again , he could breathe easier and he tried to calm down . Luca and Goh had attacked the demons , Luca trying to make as painful as possible for them before killing them. Yuda, who was carrying Shin laid him down next to Rei, and went to help his two friends . Gai was trying to keep the abused angel awake, while Shin carefully held him in his arms, sitting behind him.

"Luca, stop, he already doesn't look like anything anymore" Yuda said ,while Goh was holding him by his arms . Let's go see Rei."

"hearing the angel's name, Luca snapped out of it , and rushed to Rei's side. He took him from Shin, holding him as gently as possible ."Rei, open your eyes , please , look at me ."

"L-Luca… I – it hurts…" He said in a weak and shaky voice.

"Yuda, please , he needs healing !"

"Rei , where does it hurt ?"

"m-my back… and… s-stom…"

"Your stomach?" a small nod .

Luca carefully turned Rei on his side , still holding him, and gasped at the sight of his back.

"Rei , this must be killing you !" Shin said , adverting his eyes from the abused flesh .

Yuda kissed his back as gently as he could, but they still heard a small moan of pain from the wounded angel. Painfully slowly, the wound closed up , and Rei calmed down a little. Then Luca turned him on his back again, ever so careful, and rested a hand on the clammy forehead of his angel. Rei seemed to calm down more at this , and Luca caressed his hair in a soothing manner , while Yuda kissed his already purple abdomen.

"Hey, what's that on his arm?" Gai asked, noticing the deep almost black purple on the slender arm.

"Damn, I think the bone is broken . I hope I can heal it ." and he kissed the arm, and Rei cried out a little at the intense pain . Luca tried to soothe him by caressing his hair more."Sshh, relax , it's okay. It's just Yuda healing you . Don't be afraid."

When Yuda was done, Rei opened his eyes, to be met by Luca's crimson ones .

"How are you feeling , Rei?"

"Ngh… I –I'm kind of dizzy .." He said, putting a hand on his forehead and trying to sit up a little. Luca helped him by putting an arm behind his back to support him.

"Yuda, thank you for healing me ."

"what? It's only natural Rei, I wouldn't let you suffer so much. No need to thank me ."

"Can you walk?" Goh asked .

"I-I think so ." He said and tried to stand , but wobbled and fell . Luckily , Luca caught him and held him tight against his body. "Don't push it , you went through a lot just now."

Rei felt himself being lifted , and found himself carried by Luca like man would carry his wife . He blushed . Luca smiled at his excess of cuteness . They walked on a few miles more, and decided to stop for the night , Rei and Shin needing to rest a lot . They made a fire and sat around it , Rei already asleep in Luca's arms, Shin heavily resting on Yuda's shoulder, about to drift off to sleep. Hopefully, when morning came, they would all feel good and relaxed .

* * *

**Hahahaha poor Shin and Rei ! I'm a bit of a sadist , Sorry for torturing little Rei so much ! Next chapter will be fuuun! Review pleaseeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys ! my laptop was broken and I had to get a new one because it couldn't get repaired . I am not going to drop the story , sorry for making you wait so much , here is the next chapter .**

* * *

"Excuse me dear saint beasts, not that I want to disturb, but, since when are we here for camping?"

That voice. That tone . He knew it well.

"Pandora?" Goh said , opening his eyes.

"Wow you recognize me , I'm amazed."

Cassandra chuckled .

"Yuda-san , please wake up . "Shiva said , very pissed at Shin and Yuda 's position. "Shin, you are disturbing Yuda ! move !"

"Shiva , quiet .I'm sure Yuda-dono isn't troubled, rest assured ." Cassandra whispered to his ear . His face reddened from anger, and Cassandra did nothing but annoy him more .

"Oh, priests, since when did you come back from heaven?" Yuda said.

"Yuda! You're awake . " Shiva exclaimed.

"Zeus-sama ordered us to come back and help you ."Explained Pandora.

"Thanks but we're good "Said a pissed Gai . He didn't really appreciate the priests .

"Ngh.. Oh! Yuda, I'm sorry ! I hadn't realized I was leaning on you ." Said Shin as soon as he woke up , blushing a little.

Yuda held Shin tighter and whispered to his ear :"You are no trouble at all , rest assured ." And smiled.

"Enough , let's go on , we have many things to do !" Replied Shiva, not happy by this display of affection.

Luca had woken Rei tenderly , and after refreshing themselves a little, they started walking towards the mansion .

"Does any of you has an idea how we are going to infiltrate the mansion without getting caught ?"Gai said .

"We have to find a good cover ."Said Pandora.

"What? You mean we are going to pretend to be someone else and enter ?"Asked Rei, a little confused.

"Well, yes. Although , we can't go all in. It would be way too obvious. "Continued Cassandra.

"I see… that might be a good idea. But I'm not too sure about separating ."Thought Yuda out loud.

"Oh, we are almost there ." Noticed Shiva.

"Well, saint beasts , if you would please listen to me ."They all gave their attention." Zeus-sama can see everything , and he saw something interesting about our target ."

"Go on " Said Goh.

"It seems the master of the house has a particular interest in cute things."

"Meaning?" Gai impatiently asked .

"He likes to be surrounded by … well… servants , especially by bishies*. "

"So?" Gai again pressed him .

"And it seems he doesn't have many servants right now. I mean , he could use some company . And it seems that he also needs a guard ."

"Pandora, what are you trying to say ? would you please stop turning around the idea?" Said Luca.

"Well, I'm just saying that some of us _could_ go in as those bishies and a guard ."

"What 's the role of the "bishies" anyway" Gai asked.

"Well , they serve the master… for example, he asks for water , they bring it to him . They stay close to him almost all the time, answering to his desires and commands." Cassandra explained .

"It IS the best way to study him and spy on him ." Pandora pointed out .

"It is actually a good way… but …"Yuda began.

"Who should go?" Luca continued .

"If you would allow me to make a suggestion . "

"we're listening , Pandora." Yuda informed him.

"It would be most logical to send … Rei-dono and Shin-dono-"

"What ?!" Rei and Shin were surprised to hear not only their but Yuda and Luca's voices .

"Well, it IS obvious that Rei here is very slender and delicate, with long hair and a cute face. Shin too, has all the requirements. They are the most suited for this. I'm afraid Gai is too child like to fit the character. " He explained , his face as calm as usual. Rei and Shin were confused and blushing at the description , Gai ready to jump the priest if not for Goh's hold on him .

"I won't accept this . "Said Luca.

"Me neither " Yuda said .

They instinctively shifted in front of the two concerned as if to shield them . Shiva was mad . Saying that Shin could fit the role of a cutie and seeing Yuda protectively stand in front of him was torture to him . Rei blushed at Luca's attention .

"Why don't you just go , you and Cassandra ? you have the 'Requierements'". Said Luca , annoyed.

"Why , Luca-dono, we are very busy. Zeus-sama needs us in heaven at his though I would have been glad to help."Replied Pandora sarcastically.

"Yeah right !" Mocked Gai , for the first time not receiving a punch from Goh.

"Um… Yuda, it's okay . I can go in . We need to collect information . "

"Shin is right .We should just go and present ourselves as servants."

"Yeah, just send Shin , Yuda."Shiva said , almost pleading.

"Alright , we should change your outfits, and there is still the matter of the guard . "Pandora declared.

"I'll go!" Said Yuda and Luca simultaneously .

"It would be best if Goh-dono went .He has the charisma of a loyal guard ." said Cassandra , smirking . Shiva seemed to agree too enthusiastically.

"Rei –dono, Shin-dono , please come this way. I brought some outfits from heaven , but I assume you don't want to change in front of everybody?" Asked Pandora , sarcastic as always. Shin and Rei blushed , but followed quietly .

* * *

**The end ! Short chapter I know , but I needed it to make the transition for the next chapter. Pandora, Cassandra , and Shiva were needed to install the plot ! I kind of love Pandora, his twisted way of thinking , the way he always speaks so sarcastically… he is a funny fellow . **

**Well, next chapter seems really good! Please review , and thanks for asking about the story ! it gave me motivation to know that some of you wanted it to continue ! **

**BISHIE: Japanese word to describe a very cute boy , slender and slim, young , delicate … usually with soft beautiful skin and silky hair … well you get it . **


	8. Chapter 8

When Rei and Shin came back , Luca and Yuda's jaws dropped. They almost drooled . The sight before them was very enticing , If we can say so . Rei was wearing a white robe, sleeveless , that draped around each shoulder, from behind to the front , joining at his waist, , held by a silk cloth tightly knotted around the slim waist, letting the smooth pale skin of his chest show . The silky robe went down to his ankles, but there was a small opening on the side of each thighs , which revealed the slender and lean muscles there. The robe was thin , and the texture of it smooth and veil like , letting the others guess the beautiful shape of those long , skinny legs . His purple hair was held in a loose braid, his fringe still shaping his face nicely , and a crown of delicate petals of sakura went around his head. On his ankles , two gold loose bracelets, as well as on his wrists , and on his forearms the same ornaments but this time tight . He had a silk scarf loosely draped around his back, held by his arms . On his feet , wooden sandals that unfortunately made hard for him to walk since he was not used to them. He looked perfect. Gorgeous. Especially with that small blush that delicately tinted his porcelain cheeks, taking the colors of the petals of his crown.

Shin also had a white robe on , slightly different from Rei's. There was not the opening on the thighs , but it shaped his body very nicely . He had the same accessories on his arms and legs. His hair was untied , letting it fall on his shoulders and back, his glasses removed , a beautiful crown made of delicate blue petals of cornflowers . He had a long golden necklace that reached his abdomen . The same delicate blush on Rei now on his cheeks . He looked stunning. Heavenly(more than he already was).

Pandora smirked when he saw a stunned public, satisfied of his work. Shiva was about to explode when he saw Yuda's gaze and expression that held so much love for the green haired angel .

"So, what do you say ?" Pandora asked .

"…"

"I think you are embarrassing Rei-dono and Shin-dono with your stares. Say something already." Pandora was smirking widely .

"Tch… they are not that beautiful. They're … okay . Limit. I really don't see anything eye catching." Shiva declared , eyes filled with hatred focused on Shin .

"now , now , Shiva, why are you so mean ? They do look incredible, thanks to Pandora . Or are you jealous perhaps?"

"Shut up Cassandra! You are so annoying !" He snapped , cheeks red from humiliation .

"Aw , thank you my dear Cassandra , I indeed think that I didn't do a poor job ."

"Rei, you … "Luca started , getting out of his daze . "You definitely cannot go in like that . "

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry , but you can't . I won't let you ."

"L-Luca, why ? What's wrong?" Rei asked unsure , embarrassed .

"Rei, did you look at yourself? No. So you don't understand . But, I will not let you go inside dressed like that . It's simply too dangerous . "

"Luca-dono, please , you are making poor Rei-dono misunderstand . Rei-dono , I believe that what Luca-dono here is trying to say is that you look too good to appear in front of a stranger that has a thing for little bishounens. " Pandora bluntly informed him .

"Eh… L-Luca? " His blush was very deep now .

"I-It's true, Rei."Luca too was blushing slightly. "You look so good that it is dangerous. I , even I was stunned …"

"O-Oh. B-But , Luca, eum, thank you … but , I , I don't think it is risky , I mean , I am only going to be his servant ."

"But that's the point ! I mean , i-"

"Luca-sama, please refrain yourself, you don't want the mission to fail now , do you ?" Cassandra interfered .

Luca didn't say anything but turned away , crossing his arms around his muscled chest . Rei was confused , but let it drop.

Meanwhile Yuda was actually trying to convince Shin not to go , just like Luca tried, but Shiva was doing everything he could to send Shin away and make him look less perfect in Yuda's eyes. He tried desperately to prove him that Shin was not attractive , but failed miserably , because the red haired angel had his eyes stuck on a blushing and shy Shin . Pandora finally convinced Yuda the same way Cassandra did with Luca , and Yuda went beside his childhood friend sulking together . Just like two kids. And Gai did point it out .

"Neh , say , don't they look like little kids ?" And started laughing , and received a punch on the head . Goh .

"Oh, Goh, you changed too? Wow , you really look like a guard in that armor . It suits you ." The cat like angel told him , getting a small smile from his best friend . "Thanks , Gai ". Goh was secretly glad that Gai didn't have to go in there , he was safe. Although he would never admit it out loud , he cared very deeply for the blonde angel .

"Alright , Goh-sama , Rei-sama , Shin-sama , we shall leave it to you . We will wait here and try to communicate from time to time . "Cassandra prepared them to depart .

Rei felt his hand being held , and gasped , surprised . Luca .

"Rei… please be careful.." His eyes were looking at him with such concern and affection , and worry too, Rei couldn't help but blush . Luca was really worried , he wouldn't be there to protect Rei if something happened , and that incident when they were walking in the city wasn't helping him tame his worries. "I, I'm just worried, last time you were attacked by a villager and you weren't even wearing something so … enticing . "Rei blushed and frowned at the mention of that brute that touched him . Luca squeezed his hand gently , and their eyes locked . "Thank you , Luca. Don't worry about me , I'll be fine . besides I won't be alone .

Yuda put an arm on Shin's shoulder , and got his face closer to the smaller angel . "Shin, please, take care of yourself. Don't try anything alone . Please , give me your word that you will be careful" Shiva was seeing red by now .

"Oh, Y-Yuda… I, don't worry about me , please. Rei and Goh will be there too. I will do all I can to gather information . But I promise you that I'll be careful. You have my word. So please don't trouble yourself with worry ."

"Yeah, Yuda , you don't need to worry . Relax . I'm here to support you " Shiva butted in , completely oblivious to the mood there . (or rather , trying to ruin it .)

"Well, it's time . Good luck, Shin. We will be waiting very close to the mansion . "

"Thank you , Yuda. Then , I'll be leaving ." They looked intently at each other for a while , and then Shin broke the contact and left , along with Goh and Rei.

Shiva was sulking . _Geez , must Shin act so emotional? He is only going for one or two days at most ! and we are still here . 'goodbye Yuda ' bla bla bla ! ARGHhh! How I hate him! Getting all of Yuda's attention , faking shyness and weakness , like , oh , Yuda protect me! Who do you think you are , Shin ?! You mean nothing to him , don't get ahead of yourself ! he is only being polite . stop bothering him already_ !

"Luca. " Yuda called.

"Yuda."

"You think they will be fine ?"

"let's hope so . We can only leave it to them. I hope that no trouble will encounter their way ."

"Me too…"

"Yuda, don't worry. We will interfere if anything goes wrong . We will be hiding very very close ."

"You're right. As always , you know how to calm my troubled mind, Luca"

"Hey , we've been together since how knows how long . As kids we were already best friends. I know you , Yuda. Just like you know me , my reactions , expressions , and thoughts . You know exactly what I'm thinking just by looking at my face . I know because it's the same for me . "

"Ah , Luca, what would I do without you ? "

"Hey , don't say that , you're gonna make me blush" They both laughed at that , and gazed at the sun in front of them . Gai soon joined them , happy that Goh told him to be careful and wait for him . Yup, Gai secretly enjoyed when Goh was being kind and caring with him . Although he would never admit it Nope , definitely not .

**Done! I tried to show the deep friendship of Yuda and Luca that appears in the OVA's , and for Pandora and Cassandra, I'm sorry if it was a bit OC… **

**Rei and Shin look splendid , ready to serve their new master ! This chapter was just about the fluff, next one will be interesting . Please give me reviews! Thank you ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews it's really encouraging ! well, in this chapter , the real thing starts . My mind is really twisted sometimes, so next ones will be pervy ! HAHAHAH! . anyway ,the story is kind of slow i know , but please don't abandon it! it is going to get better later , really! :D:D:P . Well , enjoy ! oh and btw in the end of the story … you will understand why it was rated M !**

* * *

"Why did we have to dress like that in the first place ?" Rei was complaining .

"Pandora said that this is the traditional way of dressing for humans , when they want to look presentable . "Shin Answered .

"Alright but why do I have do dress in an armor ? isn't it way too obvious?" Goh said** .**

"I think it is common for soldiers or guards to wander in their armor. " Shin again answered .

"I just hope we are not too obvious … I mean , how were we supposed to know that he needs servants and a guard?" Rei questioned .

"We will say that we are brothers and searching for a place to work .We left our hometown because … there is starvation . "

"Excellent idea , Shin !" Rei praised him .

" I can say that I am good in putting order , classify books , and cleaning . Rei , you can say that you can cook ,since you are an amazing cook , and that you are good at gardening and cleaning too. Goh you can say that you were a royal guard in our hometown , trained to be attentive, vigilant, good in martial arts and combat techniques. I think he will be charmed."

"Deal!" Rei and Goh said together . "Oh, here we are ." Rei noticed.

'knock, knock .'

"Who are you . What do you want . "A man said , slightly opening the front door to look at the intruders . He was tall and overly muscled , his skin dark , tanned from the sun . He was wearing an armor , like Goh .

"Excuse us , but , is it possible to talk to the master here ?Um, we come from a far town , and we are searching for a place to work . " Goh said , drily but not arrogant.

The man examined them for what felt like forever , then opened the door ."Follow me ."

"Wait here " he ordered to the trio . They were in a huge hall, decorated with extravagant paintings, carpets , and ornaments . The man went in a room , closed by a huge door with patterns on it . After some seconds. The door opened again ."Come in ."the man simply said . They stepped inside , and looked around them . The room was huge , all white, in marble , and there was a red carpet in the middle of the room that directly went to a big golden throne . On each side of the carpets , a very large pool , not deep, you could sit in it and the water would reach the shoulders . The water seemed warm . Many plants were decorating the edges of the room . Then they saw him . The master of the house . He was wearing a bathrobe in silk ,colored in a navy blue tone , and was wearing on his feet slippers. He was a little fat , and his chest hair showed from the bathrobe . His skin was dark , and seemed very dry . He had big gold rings on almost all his fingers , and was smoking something , a pipe probably . He had a little beard , his nose was big , his lips too , and he was smiling . There was a gold tooth that could be seen . He looked disgusting to the angels , even if he wasn't necessarily dirty . He motioned them to approach , and they obeyed. Then his face seemed to lighten , his smile widening way too much , his eyes wide open , and tongue almost hanging out of his mouth that was about to start watering . Then Goh swore he saw a dirty look on him , and instinctively stood in front of Shin and Rei to protect them.

"My , my , what do we have here. Who are you strangers ?"

"Sir, we come from another town , and we are searching for work . "Goh said .

"Oh? The three of you ? "

"Yes sir , we are brothers ."

"You seem to be a soldier , am I right ?"

"Back in our hometown I was a royal guard ."

"Why are you here ?"

"because of the weather , the plantations died from dryness, and starvation invaded the place . We left to find a better place to stay . "

"I see… Well , how fortunate , I need a guard . But you two behind what do you know to do ?And what are your names ?"

"I'm Goh , and my brothers here-"

"I want to hear them . "

"Sir, my name is Shin , and I am good at cleaning , classifying , ordering books and objects . "

"Shin … come closer . "

Shin did , but just a few steps forwards . He felt the man stare intently , examining him from head to toe .

"My , Shin , I like you . You would be useful . And you there ?"

"Um, M-my name is Rei , Sir , i… know to cook , clean , and take care of the gardens…"

The man ordered him to come closer , and he came next to Shin . The man literally devoured him with his eyes , undressing him with his gaze , observing . "Very interesting " he said .

"How old are you ?"

Rei was startled by that question , in heaven , they age differently from earth .Shin seeing that Rei was panicking , spoke .

"Sir , forgive my brother , he is very shy , he is 18. The youngest of us . I am 19 , and Goh is 21."

Good thing Shin read so much books and knew that for the humans , they looked around hat age. Rei looked thankfully at him , Shin smiled discretely .

"How young. You must be full of energy and very healthy ."

Goh felt that he meant other things than what he said . Rei and Shin were just confused from the big smirk he was giving them .

"Alright , you, Goh , will be a guard , you will patrol around the house, stay close to me when I am not in my private quarters, guard my door when I order you to, and test the food for poison."

"Yes , Sir."

"You , both of you actually, will be… my personal servants. You have to follow me and obey me, Shin I need you to arrange the library today , and , you , Rei , you will cook for me now. If I like it , you will be my personal cook . You both will have to stay with me and do whatever I say . Can you do it ?"

"Y-yes , sir."

"Oh , and call me master , like the others."

"Yes master"

"Okay time to work , Goh , Ensei will show you the mansion , and tell you what you need to know . Rei , you start cooking , Shin in the library . Seiran will guide you . "

* * *

Rei stared at the food in front of him . 'What should I cook with this?' He grabbed some rice , eggs , spices and soya sauce . He made an omelet with the egg , and cut it in very tiny pieces. Then , he fried the rice and added the soy sauce , pepper, and spices . he then mixed it with the egg, and put it in a bowl . Next ,he took some meat and mushrooms and vegetables like onions, carrots and green leaves , and some shrimp. He cut the meat in cubes , and put it on the fire , added soy sauce and salt and sesame , and put it in a big dish . He fried the mushrooms with some spice and put it next to the meat . Then came the vegetables, he cut the onions in rings ,carrots in thin lames, mixed them with the soy sauce and salt , that he put next to the mushrooms. Finally , he fried the shrimps, adding sauce , and put them on the vegetables.

He decided to add a salad , and took some salmon , crunch , and mayonnaise. He mixed the mayonnaise with the soy sauce , then with the crunchy stuff, and then with the salmon that he cut in cubes. He then put the salad in a deep dish . All done . To be honest , it looked delicious .

He brought the food to his new master and set it on the huge table in the middle of the dining room . When the master saw the plates, his mouth watered like it had never before . Rei presented the salad first to him , and he moaned in ecstasy . The texture was so soft and tender, the crunchy bites adding to the taste . It was just perfect . Rei felt glad, although didn't show it . Then came the rice. Oh. Wonderful. The man had never tasted something so pleasurable in his life. In seconds , it was all gone. So Rei gave him the final dish , The meat and shrimps. The man felt like dying right then. It was such a delicate taste, refined , divine .

"You are officially my new cook, Rei"

"Ah, t-thank you master !"

"Really now, you must come from heaven to make those heavenly foods." He said jokingly , and Rei stopped breathing at the mention of heaven . he nervously chuckled and excused himself.

* * *

"Shin, how is it going ?"

"Huh, OH , Master!"

" It never looked this clean before and neat . Wow. each book has its place ."

"Well, I classed them according to their theme , like science , legends, fairy tales, cooking , animals, plants . And in each section they go from the oldest to the newest. I hope it will be helpful for you , master."

"Indeed, it is . I may be able to even enjoy coming here now. Excellent job , Shin. You can go rest for today , Rei is already in his room."

"Oh , thank you . Um, were you satisfied with Rei ? "

"Very .With you too. I wanted to stay longer with the two of you , but oh well, it is already late. Tomorrow , you will have to entertain me ." He said with a smirk . Then he left .

'I am thankful he didn't try to do anything to Rei … or me.'

* * *

"Rei!"

"Goh! Are you done too ? "

"Yes , tonight there are other guards to patrol. "

"I see .Oh , Shin !"

"Hello you two . It seems our rooms are next to each other . "

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice" Rei said , looking around.

"Let's go in . We will talk inside." Goh opened the first door, and they all went in .

"Wow, it's big . "

"I think I'll have this room , it's the closest to the main door . it will be safer this way ."Goh said.

"Rei, which one do you want?"

"You choose , Shin , I don't mind"

"Rei, you better take the 3rd one , and Shin the middle one . This way , Rei , you can secretly leave by flying and tell the others how is everything going . "

"Okay ."

"By the way , did he do anything to you two?"

"well, apart from the stares and whicked smiles … no."Shin said.

"Be careful , I don't know if you noticed the way he looks at you two… especially you Rei. He looks like pervert. Don't stand too close to him . Don't accept a drink that he offers you guys."

"Don't worry , Goh , Rei and I will try our best to not be separated from each other .Worry about yourself. Don't do anything reckless , alright?

"yeah , I wont ."

* * *

**Done! See, I introduced the fun ! now what will happen ? **

**BTW the food that Rei makes , I took it from a restaurant called BENI HANA. It's a Japanese restaurant opened in a lot of countries. Search on Google for pictures , it's amazing ! **

**And if you want something particular to happen , tell me your idea, I will put it in the next chapter . Otherwise, I will continue with my own imagination :D **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews ! It makes me happy to know that you are following my story!**

* * *

The sun just got up , and Rei , Shin , and Goh were already up , dressed , and ready to start the work .

"Okay you too, be careful . Let's meet at lunch time . " Goh said.

"Alright, you too be careful . "

Rei went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast , and Shin started to clean the library . The master wasn't up yet , and they didn't know when he would be, so better please him the first day . Rei prepared a hot chocolate with honey and cinnamon , he did an omelet and baked bread , which he cut to pieces and spread butter on them . Then he added some jam on some , some ham on the others . Not too light , not too heavy .Perfect for a breakfast . He was about to leave the kitchen , when Shin entered .

"Rei, do you need any help ?"

"Oh , Shin , no thanks , I'm done . "

"I see. I finished the library too. Shall we go together to clean the main hall ?"

"Of course ."

They made sure to take everything they needed , soap, broom , water, cloths , and left . They entered the big hall , and decided to start with the two pools. Rei took the right one, and Shin the left one. Unfortunately , Shin , being so clumsy , tripped and fell into the water . Rei helped him out , but poor Shin was now soaked from the waist and below . The robe he wore was now sticking to his body , shaping every curve and crevasse , every bone pointing out , and of course , sticking to his legs , the smooth skin showing from the now almost transparent fabric, shaping them perfectly precisely .

Rei had his own robe tied under his hips , barely hiding his upper thighs , since he didn't want his clothes to be drenched like Shin's ones. He was sitting on his knees , which were spread apart , and his milky inner thighs were clearly visible. He was helping Shin , who was sitting on his back with his legs bent next to him , and they were squeezing the drenched robe to remove as much water as possible , without Shin having to remove it to let it dry .

And at that moment , the perverted master had to enter the room . And he saw his two servants . In that position . His eyes stopped on Shin's legs that were oh so visible thanks to the wet sticking clothes , and then lingered on Rei's thighs , that were spread, the tied robe nearly revealing everything . Rei followed his gaze and blushed furiously , and so did Shin . The man was almost licking his lips from the delicious sight in front of him . Two gorgeous young men offering him such a view , what a great way to start the day . He came closer to them , and Rei immediately stood up and untied his robe , letting it fall back to his ankles , and Shin stood as well , holding the wet robe as far as possible from his body .

"M-master , um, P-please forgive us . I-it was-"

"We were cleaning the pools , but I tripped and fell in the water… um, what you saw was.."

"I helped him out and we were trying to dry the robe ."

They were both stuttering , all flustered and embarrassed . Their master only widened his smile , his eyes lingering on the two men's legs one more time , and talked.

"It's fine , you can keep going . It was a nice way to make me in a good mood" He said with a smirk , and Rei and shin shivered at that .

"Keep cleaning , it's fine already . You can go dry your clothes . but quickly . Your brother can't do all the work . "

"Yes , thank you , sir ."

"Rei, bring me my breakfast ."

"Hay , master."

When Shin came back , Rei was setting the dishes on a small table in front of the throne on which the master was sitting .

They resumed to cleaning , earning some smirks and starving looks from the man when they were in compromising positions , like when they were on all four , cleaning the floor .

* * *

After a while , the master ordered some whine and grapes , so the two angels went to fetch them . They came back , Shin poured whine in a glass and gave it to the owner of the mansion . He asked Shin to make some wind for him , and Rei was to feed him the grape one by one . So they were both standing too close to him , on each side of the throne , attending to their tasks. Goh who was patrolling outside , happened to pass by , and from the large window , he looked inside to see what was happening .

The owner reached behind Rei , and put his arm around his back , pulling closer . Rei's face went inches apart from the man , he could feel his breath. Goh saw this and decided to interfere before anything else could happen . He opened the window , and threw something inside , hitting the jar containing the whine . The sound startled them , and the man squeezed Rei's butt inadvertently . Poor Rei blushed terribly , and moved away quickly . Goh ' s voice was then heard .

"Good morning , master. There was a raccoon that we were trying to catch , and by trying to escape he threw a rock , that went in and broke your jar . "

"Racoon?" He looked suspicious , but ended up believing Goh .

The man then talked to his two servants .

"Breaktime. You have 30 minutes . " And by saying so , he caressed Shin's butt, as if he wanted to caress his back , his hand accidentally ending up way lower . Shin's face became redder then a tomato , and he rushed out with Rei . They immediately went to Goh , feeling safer next to him .

"I swear I am gonna kill that bastard!" Goh was furious , and didn't bother hiding it ."How dare he ! Rei , are you okay ? "

"Ngh… yeah … but he ..he "

"He what ? Rei did he do something to you ?"

"Well, not only me , Shin too…"

"You saw ?" Shin said embarrassed .

"Saw what?! Tell me Rei . please. "

"He… he g-grabbed my… b-behind and-"

"HE DID WHAT?! Don't tell me he did that to Shin too?!"

"Well…"

"He is going to die . NOW."

"Wait , Goh ! we need to find out if he has a contract with someone from hell . "

"I know … it's the only thing stopping me right now."

"Anyway , thank you for saving us , back then . He was about to kiss Rei if you hadn't interfered. "

"It was only natural that I did so . Rei , tonight , I'll go talk to the others , since I will be patrolling in the gardens . Tomorrow , you do it ."

"Alright . "

* * *

The day went by , Rei and Shin avoiding Reiga ( one of the servants told them the master's name ) as much as possible .Goh discretely left the mansion , and disappeared in the hoods.

He was walking , when he heard a noise. A rustling . He smiled . So he is here already . And then , suddenly , as if to prove him right , a yellow ball jumped on him , trying to attack him , but found itself pinned on the floor by a certain brunette .

"So unfair GOH! I did everything to take you by surprise ! and yet , you still countered back my attack ! piss me off!"

"Nice to see you too , Gai . " he chuckled . "Hey , where are the others ?"

"Ah , come with me . Pandora and Cassandra went back to heaven again , Shiva refused to follow them and stayed here ."

"Ah, is that so . "

They walked a bit , and then Goh saw a thin smoke . "there , you see , Goh , they made a fire ."

"Yes , let's go ."

"Goh! How is everything going !" Yuda asked as soon as Goh appeared .

"How's Rei ? " Luca asked .

"Yeah , is Shin alright?" continued Yuda.

"Who cares about him " retorted Shiva , earning a cold look from Yuda.

"Well, they are fine , but…"

"What ?" The two angels asked together .

"The man is a big pervert."

Luca and Yuda frowned , and Gai asked :"what's a pev..perv… whatever ?"

"Nothing , Gai " The blonde angel tried to protest but Goh Shut him down .

"He , he did some things… well… dirty . "

"what do you mean" Luca asked .

"He tried to kiss Rei , but I stopped him . " Luca's shocked face calmed down , but not for long .

"But then , he caressed… his butt, and grabbed Shin's one ."

To say they were mad was an understatement . Luca and Yuda's state went from shocked to murderous . How dare he do that to their beloved ! when they themselves didn't dare make a move on the delicate angels . He was going to pay . But not right now . They needed him . Goh had to go back , and Yuda and Luca begged him to watch over their friends , but he didn't need them to tell him , he was going to do it anyway , from his own accord .

Gai walked with him halfway , and before Goh went on , he spoke .

"Goh … take care . "

Goh's face softened , Gai was so sweet . He came closer to the small angel , and caressed his head gently , making Gai almost purr .

"You be careful , kitty . "

Gai got pissed at that nickname , but didn't argue . They said goodbye , and Goh went back , no one ever noticing his absence . They didn't have any occasion to see if the man made any contact with hell yet . Hopefully , tomorrow , they would get that chance .

* * *

**Alright , another useless chapter ! I just wanted Rei and Shin to be molested hahahaha. Next chapter will finally be interesting ! I know , the story is going slow , but … from now on , the real thing will begin , and our angels will have many problems to face ! till next time , dear readers ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews !**

* * *

Rei was headed towards the kitchen when he heard voices coming from behind one of the doors in the long corridor . He stopped at the door and stuck his ear to it . Unfortunately , he didn't hear what they were talking about , the door was way too thick , but it was definitely his master inside . With someone else . Who didn't seem like a servant . Goh who was walking by saw Rei , and came to him .

"Rei?" he whispered .

"I heard voices , like two people arguing … but I cant get what they're talking about ."

"Let me see ." he stuck his ear to the door , but nothing changed . The door was way too thick . But Rei was right . They were definitely arguing . And it seemed that someone was unhappy with the 'master'.

"Damn that door… but you're right , there is a problem in here. "

"Do you think.."

"I don't know yet . but it is very possible. It could be what we are searching for. Let's keep quiet for now . don't get caught ."

"alright . " They moved inches away from the door , and at that moment , it opened . Rei , startled , gasped .

"What are you two doing here ?" the master seemed furious .

"M-Master , I … are you alright ? I mean , I was heading to the kitchen but I heard a noise , and I thought something happened , but I didn't want to intrude , and I didn't know what to do because I was worried and Goh was passing by and he saw me and asked what was wrong but then you opened the door and-"

"Rei! Enough. I get it . " he said smiling , he couldn't doubt someone like Rei , he just seemed incapable of lying_ 'good job Rei , playing it innocent ' _Goh thought . Rei had effectively avoided a major problem here , they could have been caught , but thanks to his outburst, the master didn't think that way . "Goh , it's fine , you can go . Rei ."

"Y-yes?"

"Go get Shin and come back here . "

"Eh… but , who is going to prepare your food?"

"Don't worry about that . Just bring him and come back . Go"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Shin ? Are you here ?" Rei asked , opening the door to the library .

"Oh, Rei , right here!"

"Wher- Shin ! That's dangerous! Get down !" He said , panicking . Shin was sitting on a scale , on the higher step , and it looked like the scale was very fragile and about to lose its balance .

"Hai , hai , don't worry , I'm coming . "He said , chuckling a bit .

"please don't be so reckless , you were totally alone in here ! no one would have heard if you needed any help ."

"Thank you for your concern , Rei . don't worry though , I wont do it again . did you need anything , by the way ?"

"Yeah … Reiga wants us to go in one of the rooms with the ponds . "

"Oh , alright . "

"By the way Shin , earlier goh and I heard him arguing with someone , but we couldn't get what they were talking about . "

"Fighting , you say ?"

"Yeah , kind of …"

"Humm… okay , let's keep vigilant . "

"Un. Let's go for now ."

They walked back to the room were the master was waiting , and they went in , after knocking and receiving an answer.

The man was naked , totally , except for a tiny towel around his waist , that hided nothing . He was sitting in a big pond , the water reaching his upper chest , and he had a pipe in the hand . behind him on the dry floor was a table with fruits and sweets on it , along with some wine .

"My cute servants . there are two towels over there , you can remove your robes ."

Rei and Shin looked at each other .

"I need a massage , and you are going to get wet , so , use the towels . "

Rei gulped , and Shin stilled . They reluctantly went to where the towels were . Luckily , it was behind the man , so he couldn't see them undress . The towels that seemed too small on the man were big for the two angels . they rolled it around their chest , and it fell to their knees . good enough . They were relieved just a little . at least they weren't naked . They came back to the man , and he seemed disappointed . He probably wanted to see as much as possible , but he figured the towel was too big to wear it differently . too bad . "Shin , massage my shoulders . Rei , you do my arms ."

They went in the water , it felt good , the water was hot . Shin went behind Reiga , and started massaging his shoulders , and Rei went next to him , almost in front of him , and took one arm in his hands and started rubbing . The man hummed in satisfaction . After a while , he asked them to massage his legs , so each one took a leg , a heavy one , and started massaging .

"Mmmm, higher ."

They were now massaging his thighs . "ah… higher ..". They couldn't get any higher now , and it was really embarrassing . they were both red . "Rei , come sit on my lap."

"Wha-?!"

"It's an order."

"Y-yess…"

Rei was now sitting on his lap , trying to distance himself as much as possible . He was disgusted . There was too many hair on Reiga's chest and abdomen , and the feel of it was making him sick . He felt a hand caress his bare back .

"Ah!" He gasped , arching his back to avoid the contact .

"Shin , come here ." He motioned to Shin to come sit next to him , rising one hairy arm , so Shin could position himself . he sat down , and the man put his hand around him . Rei and Shin had their head low , staring at the water , bright red , and really uneasy .

Reiga started to caress Shin's cheek and lips , and brought Rei closer to him . He inhaled the delicate scent of the purple haired angel , and smiled .

Shin was trembling ,not knowing what to do , and Rei's breath was hitching .

"Rei , feed me . There is grape on the table ."

Poor Rei had no choice . he got the grape and came back . He put the first one in the awaiting mouth of his master . Then the second . third . at the fourth , the man licked Rei 's finger .

"Ah!" he removed his hand quickly , but the man grabbed him by the wrist . He was about to bring it back to his mouth , Rei struggling , trying to remove his hand . it was now inches away from the mouth .Reiga's other hand was toying with Shin's lips , and the green haired angel was frozen .

Luckily , Goh saved them. He rushed in the room , saying that he needed to examine the water , because he found poison in another pool.(It was a lie , obviously , but the man did believe him , afraid for his life .)Actually , Goh was seeing red , the only thing stopping him from jumping on the man was Rei and Shin shaking their heads telling him not to do anything .

They all got out of the water , Rei and Shin rushed to their clothes , and dressed in a matter of seconds .

"I… master , I am going to prepare lunch for you ."

"And I am going to search in the library for an antidote , in case the water was poisoned ."

"Master, I need to examine the water . please , go and rest ."

The master left , leaving the three angels alone .

" I CANT TAKE THAT PERVERT ANYMORE!"

"Goh , please calm down . "

"Rei , tonight , you report everything to the others . They have to know that earlier , someone was here , arguing , but when the door opened only the master was in the room . no one else."

"Okay ."

"Okay , now go you two , and avoid him the best you can . I will stay here pretending to examine the water ."

* * *

When night time came , Goh helped Rei escape , and the pretty angel flew away in the forest . he quickly reached the basement where his friends were hiding .

"Rei!" Luca exclaimed happily .

"How is it going there ?" asked Yuda .

"Luca , hi " he smiled back at the angel who smiling .

"Today , we found something . the master was arguing with someone , and when he opened the door , there was no one except him in the room . The owner of the other voice had disappeared . "

"Could it be -?"

"Probably " Luca answered to Yuda .

"Rei , are you okay , you and Shin ?" he asked to the angel he wanted to protect the most .

"Ah! Y-yes yes , everything is fine , good , okay …"he said blushing , remembering all that's happened . he was too embarrassed to say I out loud . Luca sensed his discomfort and grabbed his hand , gently .

"Rei… are you sure ?" he said as gently as he could , concern all over his face , making Rei blush .

"Y-yes , i… ngh!" He felt a wave of heat invade him , and he knew . Luca had used his powers . He was reading his mind . Rei felt light headed , and weak , but before he could get too weak to stand , Luca had finished . The wave of heat was gone . He was getting back to his senses , after that trance . And when he looked at Luca , he felt a shiver go down his spine . Luca's eyes seemed murderous , his face colder than ever , and Yuda understood . And looked almost the same .

"Rei , please hang out a little longer . I'm sorry . "

"No ! it's okay really . if it helps the mission I'll gladly do it . "

"Alright… it's almost over , so , I'll leave it to you three then ."

"Hai ! I should leave , before anyone notices my absence . "

"Be careful on your way back . "

"Don't worry ." he said with a smile , to which Luca replied with a bigger one . He released his wings , and gracefully took off , shining in the dark night .

* * *

It was morning already , and Shin was walking in the garden , holding some folders, heading to the library . As he was enjoying the calming view of the beautiful landscape , with flowers everywhere , trees shielding the place from the bright sun , something shining caught his eyes . It was reflecting the sunlight , and it was too bright for Shin to notice what it was until he got a little closer .

"Rei !"

"Oh , Shin , good morning . " Rei said with a smile , turning around to face Shin . He was on his knees , cutting the dry edges of some plants .The shining thing Shin had seen before was none other than Rei's hair , which was reflecting the sun .

"good morning" He said , the same smile now on his lips .

"What ar-"

"Hm?"

"Shh… listen …"

They went silent , listening carefully . Someone was talking . they silently went closer to the direction of the voice , hiding behind some bushes .

"It's Reiga !"Shin whispered .

"Who is that ?"Rei whispered too.

There was a man with long , pitch black hair , dressed in a black coat , talking with the master. He had his back turned to the two angels , so they couldn't see his face , but that silhouette was familiar.

"Do you think its…?"

"Lucifer…" Continued Rei , still whispering .

"_**I told you I was going to release the demons ! just give me some time , please !"**_

"_**I don't have time ! I gave you more than enough time ! if by this evening I don't have the demons released , our deal is broken . "**_

"_**I understand . I will not fail you."**_

"_**I expect no less from you ."**_

"Today?!"

"Rei , let's tell Goh!"

"We have to stop this !"

They ran to Goh , and told him everything. Goh went pale , and was thinking of the best thing to do .

"I'll go tell the others . you two stay here ,and be careful. Don't do anything before we come back . if Reiga asks where I am , tell him I went in the forest to patrol , to see if there are any spies hiding there or something ."

"Alright , please hurry . we don't have much time ."Shin said .

"I know "

* * *

Shin was in the library , ranging some books , organizing the bookshelves . The sun was giving the room a soft glow , orange toned , and the peaceful chirping of the birds brought some life to the silence of the silent room . Suddenly , Shin heard a noise from behind one of the bookshelves , and headed towards it . His surprise was so big he could not restrain a gasp.

"Yuda! W-What are you doing here ?"

"Shin . " He simply said , smiling .

"Eh?"

"Didn't you miss me ?" he said , getting closer and closer to Shin .

"O-of course I , I missed you …" Shin said , blushing , not knowing if he should step back or stay still . Yuda had now closed the distance between them , and reached for Shin's delicate chin .

"Because I sure did " He said , smiling that killer smile of his . Shin was blushing even more . He was so happy . Yuda said he missed him . Suddenly , a hand reached for his glasses , and gently removed them .

"Y-Yuda , W-what are you doing ? i-I cant see without my gl-glasses."

"But I want to look in your eyes . The glowing of the sun makes them shine so beautifully . the color is splendid."

Shin was now blushing furiously . He hated it when his glasses weren't on his eyes , he felt insecure , knowing that others looked at him , while all he could see was blurred . And Yuda's proximity didn't help . He couldn't really tell what expression the red haired had on his face .

"P-please , Y-Yuda, give them back . I cant see very clearly ."

"Oh , than how about this ? now you can see me clearly right ?" He said , while getting his face closer to Shin's , almost touching his nose . Shin was kind of lost . Why was Yuda acting this way ? it was the first time ever that he approached the delicate angel with so much intensity .

"Shin , are you okay ?"

"Eh?"

"Was it too hard , being here with a pervert ?"

"Uh, oh no , we managed , don't worry . I'm fine , thank you ." Yuda's closeness was too overwhelming for poor Shin , he was as red as a tomato , stuttering , feeling light headed, anxious . Yuda's breath gently caressed his face when he spoke , and the warm feeling felt very nice , for some reason .

"I see . " he was staring in those golden eyes , that were staring back at him , and it was as if they didn't need to communicate, they said everything with their eyes . They both were dazed , forgetting their surroundings , time seemed to seize. So much emotions where flowing from their eyes , only their breaths disturbing the silence around them . Until a voice brought them out of their daze .

"Shin? Are you here ?"

It was one of the others servants , Shin recognized his voice .

"Yes , come in " Shin said , after getting back his glasses and distancing himself from Yuda , who stayed hidden .

When the servant left , Yuda came out of his hiding spot .

"We should get the others and decide for a plan ." He said to Shin .

"Yes , but let's keep a low profile . "

* * *

Meanwhile , in the kitchen , Rei was pealing some potatoes , to cook for Reiga . He heard a sound and turned to see what it was , but nothing seemed different , so he resumed to cooking . And he suddenly felt himself being imprisoned by a strong yet gentle grip of his waist from behind him .

"AH!"

"Shh, Rei , it's me ." Luca chuckled , not letting go , but instead pulling the slender angel closer to his chest .

"L-Luca! H-how did y-you…?"

"Goh helped us get in . Oh , don't mind me , keep working ."He said , smiling .

"Wha-but , i… like this .."He was blushing deeply already .

He started pealing the potatoes again , but was suddenly overwhelmed by a certain silver haired angel , who had leant his chin on the delicate shoulder , his breath tickling Rei's smooth neck . The purple haired angel found himself holding his breath , becoming very hot and aware of the taller ' s presence .

"L-Luca, c-could you , p-please let go of, of me ?" he stuttered , looking cuter than ever .

"what if I don't want too ?" he whispered teasingly in Rei's ear , making the younger shudder , and blush mad.

"B-but I , I …"

"I'm sorry … I was just worried … I mean , I just want to be relieved , after I saw what was happening with that beast . "

"Oh…" Rei couldn't get any redder than that , and his heart was pounding hard . The closeness of Luca , the contact , what he had told him , it all made feel like on a cloud . He unconsciously leaned on the tall angel , who tightened his grip on the slender frame . He was inhaling the subtle scent of Rei's hair , such a sweet scent , just like the angel himself was always so sweet .

"it's finally over , now we can all be together again . "Luca said in a low voice , not wanting to brake the mood .

"Ah … yes , finally " Rei said , a small smile on his rosy lips .

"Do you need help , for the potatoes?" Luca , who was still holding Rei from behind , his chin on his shoulder , asked .

"Oh , no , it's fine , I was almost done anyway . "Rei answered , his crimson blush still on his face .

As he was about to restart peeling , still in Luca's arms , the door knocked , and they heard Shin .

"Rei , are you in ?"

"Yes , Shin , come in !" Rei said , all flustered , still embarrassed , hot and bothered from before , his blush still coloring his porcelain skin .

The door opened , and Shin and Yuda went in , closing it behind them .

"Oh , Yuda , hi ." Rei said .

"Rei, how are you ?"

"Fine , thank you . "

"Luca , you too are already here I see . So , Goh should be here anytime soon , along with Gai . We have to find a plan for tonight . "Yuda said .

They all went serious , thinking about what was going to await them , and how would they be able to face and fight the army of demons . The door opened , and Goh came in , followed by Gai .

* * *

**Yay I'm done ! long chapter , sorry ! the scenes with our two favorite couples were inspired by pictures I saw on internet . one showed Yuda and Shin in a library , Yuda removing Shin's glasses , and the other showed Rei in a kitchen peeling potatoes , Luca behind him holding him around the waist . **

**Next chapter the fight will begin ! since I'm a little sadist , I'll hurt poor Rei and a little Shin HAHAHAHAHA! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there my friends ! since school started again , I am going to be busy , so the updates will be more like every three days . thanks for the reviews as always and tell me , do you want some lemon , in the end ?**

* * *

They decided to wait for tonight , Rei , Shin , and Goh were to stay and act as usual .The man did not have to suspect anything , or else , he could tell Lucifer , and they would be at a disadvantage . So Luca , Yuda , and Gai went back in the forest to hide and wait . They were met by Pandora , who was waiting for them . He gave Yuda a small cube , and told him to be careful with it .

"What's this , Pandora?"

"Zeus-sama asked me to give it to you . He said you would need it . "

"Huh?"

"He can see everything , remember . he has his crystal ball."

"Yeah , but , how is a cube going to help us ?"

"don't be so sarcastic , Yuda-dono , it IS useful . this cube as you call it , is a secret weapon. It will increase all your powers , and in case you have to run away , it can transform into a space ship. . It also contains the power of the 6 legendary saint beast . Powers that, no matter how strong you might have been , could never be reached . it is dangerous , the one who uses it can become stronger that Zeus-sama himself . But if you are all going to use it , it's fine , you wont beat the king . "

"Why give it to us , if it is that powerful ?"Yuda said , amazed by the thing in his hand .

"Because you will need this power. You will face a great deal."

"Which is ?"

"That , I don't know , he didn't tell me . But remember , he knows everything . In any case , you will know when to use it . " and then he disappeared , saying that he had to go back to heaven .

* * *

Rei was walking in a corridor , when he heard , or rather felt something . He turned over , looking around him . But he saw nothing . So he just kept walking . unknown to him , behind the corner , in the shadows , a silhouette was spying on him , smirking . The silhouette had recognized the angel , being a fallen angel . So his master was right . When Lucifer told him to stay in the house to search for a spy , it wasn't just as a precaution . He had felt angelic presence . The silhouette was actually a fallen angel , who was now serving Lucifer . He also found out about Shin . But somehow , he didn't know Goh , and so thought that only two angels were here . He reported to Lucifer , who simply smiled . a wrecked smile . It was the afternoon , and Lucifer contacted Reiga , telling him that two of his servants were actually spying on him , and were about to ruin their plan . he had to stop them and get answers. He called Rei and Shin , and told them to meet him in the dining room . When the two angels opened the door , they were met by darkness . They stepped in to turn on the light , but it didn't happen . as soon as they stepped inside , they received a kick on the head , effectively throwing them to the floor , losing consciousness .

* * *

Rei was slowly regaining consciousness , his head still groggy , feeling dizzy and hurt . He was sure his head had been bleeding , the kick was too strong . he slowly began to remember what had happened .

"Ngh…where-?" he looked around him , walls he never saw before were in front of him . he was somewhere he had never been to before . He tried to move .

"W-what –" he found himself tied up , his hands above his head, the way they were tied forming a V , hanging high , supporting most of his weigh . A tight rope on each of his wrist was connected with the wall behind him , so he was placated against it .

"_I – I was with Shin and then some- Shin! Where is Shin ?!"_

"Shin ?" He asked , but no reply . He tried again , louder this time . Still nothing . He was alone in the dark room only lit by a single light hanging from the roof. Rei started to feel very uneasy . his position , the deafening silence , the knock on his head , something was definitely wrong . He was in a bad situation , and he was starting to panic. Then suddenly , the door opened with a loud grind , sending shudders down Rei's spine . And then Reiga appeared . He camein and closed the door , a twisted smile on his face .

"So, _angel , _where shall we begin?"

* * *

Goh had noticed that something was off , Rei and Shin were no where . He saw the two angels being carried , and immediately understood . They found out their identity . He ran out of the house , sprinting to the forest , where his friends were .

"Yuda! They got them ! they got Rei and Shin ! They found out , I don't know how ! quick , we have to save them !"

"What are you saying ?!" Luca panicked at hearing that , Gai was white , and Yuda was having a hard time keeping his composure together . They ran back to the house , and started searching for the two angels.

* * *

Reiga was enjoying himself quite a lot. He had attached two stings to Rei's chest , that were connected to a small device . he was going to use it , but for now , hitting Rei with the whip he had was real fun .

He slashed the whip in a powerful slap , hitting Rei on the stomach .

"AAAH!" he shouted , the blinding pain making him gasp and pant . blood was flowing from the deep cut , which amused Reiga .

"Oh , did I hurt you ? poor thing " he said mockingly , before hitting him again , this time , the whip wounding his chest .

"HA-AAAH!" he screamed in agony , the whip now slapping him on and on .

"AAAH! NNhg GAA!" he was trying his best to calm himself , but the pain was too overwhelming . Tears were already forming in his eyes , his face was pale , the blood loss was important .

"Tell me why are you here ." and he hit him again .

Rei screamed , but refused to talk .

"Who sent you ?" another hit .

"AAAAH!"he was panting , he didn't even have enough force to raise his head . his body was deeply lacerated , his clothes were a bloody mess, all torn off , and he was losing too much blood. He was getting really dizzy , but still said nothing .

"How many of you are here ?"

No answer. But this time , no whipping came . Instead , the man turned on the device , and smiled widely . "you wont talk , fine by me."

He pressed a button , and Rei's scream of agony filled the place .

Shin was crying . He was in another room , he was fine , but he could hear Rei . Reiga earlier came in and told him that he was going to start with Rei , and if he got nothing , he would come back on him . And Rei's voice was heartbreaking . He was in so much pain , Shin didn't believe it was possible to endure this much . He was praying that Rei would faint , at least he would not feel anymore , but his body didn't allow him this deliverance . It had been going on like that for nearly an hour now . It was too much . His screams were terrifying . He couldn't do anything , he was tied up the same way the purple haired angel was .

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAH!" Tears were flowing out , his mouth was hanging open , he was panting hard . Reiga was electrocuting him , sending high electric frequencies , at a very high voltage . Rei's body was trembling from the shock , it was too painful .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAHHHAAAAA!" Again . he didn't even give him time to recover . "P-please, I b-beg you ,s-sto-op…" he said in a shaking whisper , still convulsing from the massive discharge of electricity .

"Oh , did you say something ? no? Oh , I see , you want me to continue . As you wish "

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAGHHH!" He was feeling himself getting weaker and weaker , but he could do nothing about it . he was in too much pain .

Suddenly , a light appeared , and Rei , who gathered the strength to look up , froze . It was Lucifer , standing in front of him , smiling .

"My , Rei , how beautifully you have grown . as a kid already you were really pretty , but now , look at you , a pure beauty ! You must have a lot of success , such a delicate flower . "He said , grabbing Rei's Chin , holding his head up . He eyed the angel from head to toe , and smiled more .

"What fine skin , porcelain like . and your hair , so long and soft . and you are so slender . Really , I was sure you would turn out to be a rare delicacy . "he said , still evilly smiling .

"Choke him again ." he ordered to Reiga , who abided .

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Poor thing ." Lucifer said mockingly .

* * *

"Shin ! are you okay ?"

"Y-yuda…"

"Shin , what is it ?! are you hurt ?!" Yuda said , seeing the tears on Shin's face .

"N-no I, I'm not but… but R-Rei …"

"Shhh calm down , it's alright , we're here ." he said , finishing untying him , and lowering him to the ground .

"Please , we have to save Rei , NOW!" Shin said , panicked .

"Yes , yes okay Shin , calm down , relax . " Yuda said , holding the angel in his arms , drawing soothing patterns on his back to calm him .

"I cant ! Yuda , Rei is in danger ! Reiga is torturing him , he –"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A loud scream cut him off . Luca was as pale as a sheet , and so were the others .

"What … was… that …"Gai said , trembling from the fear .

"Rei…" whispered Luca .

"Don't tell me … The screams we have been hearing were all Rei's?!" Yuda said in a shaking voice .

'Y-yes …" replied Shin . He had been hearing his best friend's agonizing screams for almost two hours now , and couldn't even imagine what was being done to him .

"Where"

"Huh?"

"Where is him ?!" Luca choked out , losing his composure , tears in the eyes . Yuda shook him by the shoulders .

"Luca , don't brake ! brace yourself , Rei needs us . Please , for now , just focus on Rei . Don't let you r anger take over . Rei needs you .Please calm down . "

Luca seemed to calm down after that , and they all went to search for Rei . His screams guided them , they followed his voice .

* * *

"Rei ,answer me , and we'll stop. Who is with you ? why did Zeus send you ?" He said , tearing off the already torn robe from the angel's chest , running his nail on one of the deepest wounds , then scratching the sensitive skin , droplets of blood tainting his finger and he licked it.

"HAaaaa!" Rei gasped and moaned , unable to avoid the painful touches . But he said nothing . he resisted .

"Fine , you are asking for it . Reiga." Reiga pressed the button , this time , increasing the intensity .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAH!" his body was shaking violently , it was too much . He finally lost consciousness .

"Oh , he fainted . no fun . Anyway , Reiga , come with me , we have to act faster now ." They exited the room from a door in the back , and seconds after , the front door opened , Luca throwing himself inside , searching for Reiga . Then he saw Rei , and all his rage faded , he ran to the poor angel .

"REI!"

The others followed him , and they all gasped at the sight . Luca was just frozen . Rei's clothes were all torn off , his blood was everywhere , there was too much of it , his skin all torn and lacerated , and he hung weakly against the wall . But what broke Luca's heart were the dried tears on his face , fresh ones still on his lashes , and his face so pale . Goh quickly went to untie him , and it was then that he noticed the strings attached to his chest and abdomen .

"Yuda, look."He said , calling for Yuda , knowing that Luca would not answer .

Yuda gasped .He looked to where the strings were connected , and cursed . At that moment , Luca looked at him .

"What ?" he asked .  
"See those strings on Rei's body ? They are meant to electrocute him , sending massive waves of electricity , at a high voltage . It is unbearable . the pain is agoniz-"

"Stop it ! enough … please .." he panted , putting his hand on his face . It was torture for him . Goh finished untying him , and Rei fell in Luca's arms , who took him as gently as he could , afraid to hurt him more , even though he was unconscious. He looked at the angel in his arms , and this time , tears rolled down his face . Gai and Shin were silently crying too , Yuda and Goh looking away and very angry .

"Yuda." Luca's voice startled them ."We have to take him away from here . we cant fight like that ."

"I know . let me heal him . we-"

"SHh!. They are coming back ! let's go , quick !" Goh pressed them , and Luca lifted Rei in his arms , and they all started running out .

They found an empty room , and went inside . But before they could do anything , the door opened with a loud bang , and a smirking black figure appeared.

* * *

**The end ! i know , i know , you hate me now , you are all waiting for that bastard Reiga to be killed . Poor Rei , i am so cruel. Hope you enjoyed this one guys ! please review ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooo sorry guys for being so late ! I had exams , so I couldn't find the time to write . Please don't kill me! Here is the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

"Lucifer !" Yuda snapped angrily . The black haired ex angel only smiled more .

"My dear Yuda, how handsome you have become . " He said , smirking .

"Why are you doing this !"

"Doing what ? oh , you mean , attacking earth ? or attacking poor Rei ? poor Rei, look at him , he can barely breathe. How weak ."

"Shut the hell up!" Luca screamed , anger taking over him .

"oh did I offend you , Luca ? do you love him ? it must be torture for you to see how I played with him while he was so defenseless , and you could do nothing about it . "

Luca was seeing red .

"How dare you insult him!" To Lucifer's surprise , it was Yuda who had addressed him .

"my dear angels , it seems I have offended you . but you see , I have no time for this . I have to accomplish my duty . "

Rei was regaining consciousness , and his eyes fluttered open . He found himself in Luca's arms . "ng… L-Luc..a ?" he asked , in a whisper , too weak to speak correctly .

"Rei ! shh , keep calm , you're okay . we're here , nothing will happen to you ."Luca whispered tenderly in his ear. But then , Rei froze , and started trembling . He saw Lucifer .

"Luca !" he said , weakly grabbing Yuda by the clothes covering his chest . Luca immediately felt Rei's fear and tightened his grip on the wounded angel .

"Shhh, I'm here " he said soothingly .

"Oh , my , look who's awake ." Lucifer declared , looking at Rei and Luca in a twisted way . "You know what , my dear angels , I will stop . I wont bring anymore harm to this planet . But , Rei must come with me . "

"No Way!" Luca shouted together with Goh , which surprised Luca .

"Why ?! what do you want with him ? isn't he enough wounded ?" Shin pleaded.

"I have some business with him ." Lucifer simply said . "Now , Rei , will you accompany me ?" he extended his hand towards the carried angel , who only hid deeper in Luca's arms .

"He wont follow you . I wont let him . " Luca snapped .

"Oh yes he will." Lucifer simply said . And suddenly , Rei found himself being lifted in the air , and in 2 seconds , Lucifer was holding him instead of Luca .

"REI!" Luca shouted , higher than the others . Yuda immediately attacked Lucifer , throwing an energy globe at him . Lucifer barely dodged , surprised by the attack . He surely didn't expect those angels to be so powerful . Back then , when he was still their instructor , they seemed gentle and harmless.

But while he was distracted by Yuda , Goh and Luca had ran behind him , and Goh attacked . Lucifer fell forward with the powerful blow , letting go of Rei , who was caught by Luca .

"Luca!" Yuda called his friend , and threw a cube at him . Luca caught it .

"Run away , Rei cant stay here ! he needs to be taken care of! "

"But…" Luca seemed to hesitate. He so wanted to do as his friend had told him , Rei couldn't stay here anymore , he was too badly hurt .

"Goh and I can take care of him !"Yuda said , launching an attack on Lucifer , who was trying to get back Rei . "Leave with Gai and Shin !" continued Goh , blocking Lucifer .

"I got it " he said , Starting to run away , Shin and Gai following closely . Lucifer tried to stop them , but Goh and Yuda effectively held him back .

* * *

They were back where they first hid in the forest . Luca threw the cube in the air , and said a word to activate the small thing . It transformed into a huge space ship . They went inside and the door locked .

"Luca , we need to treat him . " Shin gently noted .

"I know … "

"There must be a room or something with a bed , right?" Gai asked .

"Yes , you're right . Let's see…" Shin started looking around .

"Maybe in that corridor ." Luca noticed . They all walked in , and found multiple rooms . They entered the farthest one . It resembled an operating room in a hospital . Perfect .

Luca laid Rei on the 'operating table' and caressed his hair . Shin came closer and gently put his hand above Rei's weak one .

"We have to undress him . " He said to Luca , who wasn't focused at all.

"Oh , yes . " He said blushing slightly .

"Gai , please , could you warm some water?"

"Sure !" the blonde angel rushed out to prepare some hot water . meanwhile , Shin and Luca were having a hard time undressing Rei ; his bloodied clothes were sticking on his injured body , especially on the injuries themselves , and it was very difficult to remove them without causing Rei any pain . Plus they had to hold him up to untie the robe from behind .

"Nggh" Rei moaned weakly , unable to express more his pain .

"Shhh, relax , it's okay . " Luca tried to soothe him a little . But it was becoming harder and harder , the shredded pieces of clothes mixing with the fresh blood still coming out of the wounds .

"Haa!" Rei moaned , when Luca's hands went across a very deep wound .

"I'm sorry , Rei , just a little more , bear with it just a little . I'm almost done." Luca whispered calmly , to make Rei relax . They finally removed everything , just when Gai came back with a water recipient with hot water inside .

"Ah , Gai , perfect timing . can you put it here please . " asked Shin . Luca was just looking at Rei , how his head rolled from side to side , his eyes closed , his panting breaths , his pale face . He could not stop himself from looking at that delicate body , thinking how beautiful it would be without all those wounds . Shin brought him back to reality .

"Luca ?" he asked .

"Yes , sorry ." he trailed off .

"don't be . I feel the same . " tears threatened to come out , but he held back . now was not the time to cry .

"Could you grab those bandages ?" Shin asked Gai , and he immediately did as he was told.

"Luca , there are clean cloths over there –"

"Got it ."

Shin took a cloth , and soaked it in the water . He started to clean the blood away , wiping the wounded body as gently as he could . when he soaked the cloth again , the water became all red . He continued to wipe Rei , Luca imitating his actions , Rei moaning from time to time . They had to change three times the cloth , in order to get all the blood away . Now there was only blood on the wounds . Shin grabbed a disinfectant .

"Luca… this will hurt a lot . But I need to clean his wounds . can you hold him down ? "

"Yes…" Luca positioned himself , and put his hands on Rei's body , where there were no wounds . Gai came and took hold of the purple haired angel . So , Shin , started . He poured some of the liquid on one deep wound on his chest and Rei screamed . his body arched up , but Luca managed to hold him in place . Gai's grip tightened on his hand . Shin then went to another wound , and did the same thing. Again , Rei tried to escape , kick , push , but Luca held him .

But then , after disinfecting most of the wounds , Shin had to clean the deepest one . he poured the liquid on it , and Rei screamed louder than he had for the others . His body convulsed from the pain , he tried to move , tears rolling down his face , but Luca didn't let go .

Finally , the wounds on his chest were all clean , Shin wrapped some bandages around them . They noticed that a rib was broken , and maybe his hip was too . The cleaning process was long and slow , torturing Rei , but they had no choice ; Yuda was not with them to heal him .

They disinfected the wounds on his legs and arms , that were less painful than the ones on his chest , and wrapped bandages around them . Luca noticed that his wrists were sprained , both of them , probably from being tied up in the way he was . Shin finally wrapped a bandage around the purple head , where a small cut was still bleeding . By now , Rei was breathing unevenly , his dried tears leaving a stroll on his cheeks .

"I think he will develop a fever ." Shin said .

"Yes , probably ." Luca answered . He covered Rei with a blanket , and was about to get out , when he heard a noise . He told Shin and Gai to stay with Rei , and went out of the room . HE was about to attack , when he recognized the two forms coming in .

"Yuda , Goh . "

"Luca , where is Rei ? I have to heal him . "

Luca motioned to Yuda and Goh to follow him , and they went back to the room .  
Rei was in a mess . The wounds were bleeding hard , staining the bandages , he had many sprained bones and one or two broken ribs . His face looked deadly pale , except for the unhealthy blush that tinted his cheeks ; the fever had already started .

Yuda went to Rei's side , and kissed everywhere he found a wound . Then he kissed his ankle , his wrists , and his left chest , where the ribs were broken . But he noticed Rei's shoulder was hanging in an awkward way , and he realized it was dislocated .

"Luca , can you hold him in a sitting position ? I have to relocate his shoulder before healing it ."

"Yes. " Luca held Rei up , and Yuda put his hand on the frail shoulder , his other one behind the slender neck . and he pushed .

"AAAAAH!" It hurt terribly , but Yuda quickly kissed the shoulder . By now Rei was so weak he could barely breathe . And he was exhausted .

"We should leave him , he needs rest . he is exhausted . Both physically and mentally . Going through all that torture , his mind is in a mess right now . And his body was abused badly , it needs to calm down . True , I healed him , but I could not heal the huge amount of blood loss , the damage from the electric shocks , and the trauma his body experienced . And I can't heal his fever . He is exhausted . "

"Yes , Yuda is right " Shin said . "But I think someone should stay with him . "

"I will" Luca said .

Everyone got out , Luca carrying Rei in his arms . He didn't follow them , though ; he went in another room , and found a comfortable bed . He tenderly laid down Rei and covered him with a warm blanket . He took a chair and sat next to him , and started to caress the silky purple hair.

* * *

**DONE! And don't worry , Lucifer and Reiga will pay for what they did , Luca , Yuda and Goh have no intention on sparing their lives . Next chapter will be sweet , some moments with Yuda/Shin , Luca/Rei . There will also be some violence , as the angels will fight with Lucifer and Reiga , and kill them to avenge their loved ones . Please reviews ! Also , should i mention in the preview that there is a little sci-fi in my story? Thanks for reading !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys ! so in this chapter the big fight will start , but only in the next chapter will it really become entertaining . Here we'll have more of 'taking care of Rei ' stuff . Enjoy !**

* * *

Knock , knock.

"Luca? How is Rei doing ?" whispered Shin , half his body poking from the half-opened door .

"Ah, Shin , come in ." Luca said , and Shin did so.

"The fever is high . And since his body is so exhausted , I don't know if it will be able to tolerate the temperature . "

"I know … he has endured so much … it's all my fault ."

"Shin , don't say that . it couldn't have been your fault . you would have gone through the same thing if we hadn't found you . it was only a matter of time . don't blame yourself .

Shin said nothing , but looked at his dear friend , lying in bed , his face pale and slightly clammy. His breathing was short and uneven , irregular . He just looked so weak right now . They weren't sure if he would get through this . They had to constantly check if he was breathing , if his heart was still beating , and if he would wake up .

"Here , I brought some soup, it's definitely not like Rei's cooking , but it is nutritious and consistent , and right now , Rei needs to regain some strength. It will give him some force and warm him up . Here , this is for you , and that one for him , in case he wakes up . "

"Thanks Shin . "

"Do you want to rest a little ? I can watch over him ."

"No , I want to stay with him. "

"Alright. I brought you a small cloth , and some cold water . you can wipe his face with it and put it on his forehead . I read that it helps cool down the temperature . "

"Thank you , it's a good idea . Shin , do you want to stay ?"

"I do , but it might be best if I leave. Too many people in the room may cause him discomfort , even unconsciously . it might disturb his rest . "

"Okay , then . In case he wakes up , i.."

"If you need some help just call me , even if I'm asleep , alright?"

"Ah , thanks ."

Shin smiled fondly and glanced one last time at Rei , caressed his head gently , and left the room .

* * *

"How is Rei ?" Yuda asked Shin when he came back .

"He is unconscious . The fever is very high . "

"Let's not give up . I'm sure he will wake up ."Goh said trying to keep positive .

"I swear Lucifer and that bastard will pay for this !" Yuda said in anger .

"Don't worry Yuda , we will make sure they pay . "Goh told him , angry too.

* * *

It was late in the night , everyone went to bed , except Luca . He wasn't feeling sleepy at all , he was just so worried and felt the need to stay at Rei's side . from time to time , he soaked the cloth in the cold water, and gently wiped Rei's face with it , in an attempt to refresh him even a little . He would then soak it again and place it on his forehead . He just sat there , gently rubbing the soft purple hair , hoping it would help Rei calm down somehow , and reassure him .

Luca woke up to a noise , realizing that he had fallen asleep . The noise he heard was a soft coughing . Rei . He coughed again . Something was wrong . His coughing wasn't stopping . Luca got closer to him , and started calling his name .

"Rei? Rei , can you hear me ?"

Rei's eyes opened slightly , but the coughing didn't stop . Luca slid a hand under him , and pulled him upwards , holding him in a sitting position . He rubbed his back in a soothing pattern, trying to calm the coughing . After a while , the coughing faded , leaving Rei breathless, trying to catch his breath .

"Rei , how are you feeling ?" Luca asked him .

"I…" Rei put a hand on his head , he seemed dizzy .

"Are you dizzy ?"

"yes…" Luca put his hand on the pale forehead .

"You're burning up . " he stated . "Here , drink a little ." he said , offering a glass of water to Rei. Rei tried to hold it , but his hand was trembling , he didn't even have the strength to hold a glass. Luca noticed in time and caught the glass before it could fall . he then held it to Rei's mouth , and made him drink slowly . He lowered him back , and refreshed the cloth on his forehead .

"Rei , can you eat ?"

Rei only moaned in disapproval , too weak to argue .

"Please , I know it's hard , but you need some strength. "

Rei was so tired , and dizzy , he just wanted to rest . but he felt something on his lips , and realized it was a spoon . He opened his mouth , and the warm soup went in . He swallowed with some difficulty , feeling a little nauseous . Luca made him eat half the bowl , but then Rei couldn't take more . He fell asleep again . Luca sighed softly . If only he could do a little more to help him .

Some time passed , and Rei seemed getting worse and was changing the water on the cloth when he heard something.

He heard a moan . another . Rei seemed in pain . Then he heard him speak .

"No, please stop…"

'what the ?' thought Luca .

"Nggn , I can't , please !" his breathing was getting fast , and Luca realized he was panicking . Rei was delirious from the fever , and he seemed terrorized . Luca rushed out to fetch Shin . Maybe he would know what to do .

"Shin ?"

"Mng?"

"Shin , it's Rei . he is delirious because of the fever . "

"Oh , Luca ! What ? Let's go ."They went back quickly , but Rei's state had already worsened . He was shaking , his whole body moving and tossing , covered in sweat .

"Rei , Rei wake up !" Shin grabbed his shoulders and slightly shook him .

'Stop , please !" Rei cried out , in his delirious state not knowing what was happening in the real world .

"We have to cool him down , now !" Shin said to Luca . "The temperature is way too high !"

"How do we lower it ?" Luca asked , trying hard not to panic .

Shin thought for a while , he was hesitating .

"Let's undress him first of all . " He said , and removed the blankets covering Rei . Luca came next to him and untied the belt of the robe Rei was wearing . Shin opened the yukata , Luca held Rei up to remove the soft material completely . He was now lying naked on the bed , except the fundoshi he 'luckily ' wore .

"Luca , we need ice or cold water . "

"Euh, right , but where do I find it ?" He asked .

"… oh , can you use your powers ?"

"To make ice ? no , that's Rei's power . "

"I saw a bathtub , let's go there . "Shin said . Luca held Rei and followed Shin to the bathroom . he laid Rei in the bathtub , and opened the water . Only the cold water though . He let it run on Rei's body , and let him soak in it . Rei started to shiver badly , his body freezing , but he seemed to have gotten out of his delirious state after a few minutes . Shin put two fingers on Rei's neck , to check his pulse . It was still very weak , but it had calmed down .

"Okay , it's enough , we should get him out , or his heart will freeze . he could get hypothermic , and in his state , it is too dangerous ."

"Alright , I'll get him out , can you get a towel?" Luca asked Shin .

"Sure."

Luca held Rei like a princess , and Shin covered his now cold body with the towel . They went back to the room , and Luca lowered him on the bed again , rubbing the towel on his body to dry him , and hoping the friction would warm him up . They tucked him under the covers again , and checked his temperature . The fever wasn't gone , but at least now , Rei wasn't delirious and didn't risk a brain damage from high temperature . A soft moan startled the two angels . They looked at the purple haired angel , who was beginning to open his eyes .

"Rei ? can you hear me ?" Luca whispered gently .

"L-luca?" He seemed a little breathless , but that was to be expected .

"Yes , it's me . Shin is here too."

"How are you feeling , Rei?"Shin asked in a gentle tone .

"I'm … fine I-"

"No , Rei , don't do that with me . You know I can read your thoughts."Luca teased him , wanting him to be honest .

"I'm just… tired … and dizzy . "

"It's normal , you lost a lot of blood . "

"what- happened ?"

"You don't remember?"Shin asked him .

"I don't know it's all blurred I-Lucifer!" He seemed to panic as he remembered what happened to him .

"Shhh , Rei , calm down , you are safe . Relax ."Luca whispered in a soothing tone , caressing his head gently .

"You need to rest . here drink a little , you're dehydrated ." Shin told him , smiling fondly at him. Rei drank just a few drops , and closed his eyes . he instantly fell asleep again . Shin and Luca stayed a bit watching him . Shin eventually left , telling Luca to wake him again if something went wrong . Luca , alone with Rei now , was determined to find out what exactly happened when Rei was held captive . So he delicately placed his hand on Rei's temple , and activated his power. He searched in his memory . And he saw . He saw everything . He saw the torture , the smile on Lucifer's lips , the laughs that humiliated Rei , the way Lucifer looked at Rei. He saw how much his angel had to endure and how badly he had been abducted . When he was done , he could no longer focus on anything . One of his hands was squeezing Rei's hand hard , without him even noticing it . He was seeing red . All he had in mind was to kill those sorry bastards . He had tears in his eyes , and was shaking with anger , but also guilt and pain . Guilt because he let all this happen . Because he could not protect him . When he heard a soft moan from Rei , he looked at him , and his face softened . Rei looked so innocent and pure . He decided that he would let his feelings out tomorrow , now , he needed to be here for Rei . He slid down in the bed , and got closer to Rei. He reached out and pulled him against his warm and big body , in a protective embrace . Somehow , Rei seemed to immediately feel better , safe , but then again it could have been Luca's imagination . He gently rubbed his back in soothing patterns , and slowly drifted off to sleep .

Rei woke up in the morning feeling safe and protected . He looked up and realized Luca was holding him in a protective embrace , close to him . He blushed slightly .Luca felt Rei move , and woke up . He saw Rei in his arms and immediately checked his forehead. The fever was still here . But it seemed a little bit lower than yesterday night .

"How are you feeling Rei ?"

"Better , I think . "

"great . But take it easy , okay ? you still have a fever ."

"I'm okay , really ." He tried to get up , but when his feet touched the floor and he tried to stand , he felt weak . he pushed himself up , but immediately regretted it . He felt an intense dizziness submerge him , and his legs too weak to carry him gave out . He thought he was going to fall on the hard floor , but it didn't happen . Luca had caught him before it could happen .

"I told you to take it easy . Rei , please , you went through a lot , your body suffered a huge trauma , you lost too much blood , you were and still are exhausted , both physically and mentally . Your fever was so high you were delirious and in mortal danger of overheating . Please just do as I say , okay ?" Luca talked to him gently , almost begging . Rei, as weak as he was , could do nothing but nod, still feeling way too lightheaded .

"You need to eat . and drink. You were dehydrated ."

"I'm not hungry ." Rei said in a tired voice .

"Even so. You will eat ."Luca said , smiling at him.

"Luca , i… I want to get up …"

"It's still too soon ,"

"Please? Only a little , I need to get out of bed ."

"Alright . "He sighed in defeat , he could hardly say no to that adorable angel . He got him on his feet , took one of Rei's arms and passed it around his shoulders, and with his other hand , supported him by the waist . They went to join the others , who all looked surprised but happy and glad .

"Rei!" Gai shouted , too enthusiast .

"How are you feeling ?" Goh asked .

"not much better than yesterday night , but he insisted on getting up ."Luca answered for him . Shin had already briefed the others on what happened last night, in what state Rei had been .

"Take it easy , Rei , you need to rest ."Yuda told him , worry in his eyes . They sat around a table , and ate , except Rei , who was unable to even take a bite of the food , and anyway he was too tired for that .

"Time to go to bed "Luca said , noticing his angel falling into unconsciousness little by little.

"Luca , I will take him , stay here." Shin offered . When the two angels left the room , Luca spoke.

"they are dead ."

"Totally" Yuda said.

"They will pay " Goh went on .

"They are so going to regret touching Rei ! and Shin too!" Gai exclaimed.

"We need a plan ." Luca said , happy that his friends felt the same .

"Lucifer is too strong , and there is no way Rei is coming with us . That devil was so focused on him , he is still in danger . And weak ." Yuda noted.

"We should sneak in, and attack by surprise , all together. We have to isolate Lucifer , and encircle him . " Goh thought out loud.

"But how will we tell Rei? He will want to come with us , no matter what . He will feel useless and bothersome , and I really don't want him to feel that way. Not after all he suffered."Luca said .

"You're right… if we tell him , he will not accept it . But we can't leave without telling him anything , he will panic ."Yuda continued.

"We should tell him , and if he insists , we'll take him with us ."

"No, Goh , it really is too dangerous for him ."Yuda said .

"But we can't go , even if he accepts , we can't leave alone ."Gai butted in .

"You're right."Goh said .

"Let's wait for the evening to apply our plan , and , if by then , Rei feels better, he will come with us .We need all our powers to win over the devil and his army ." Yuda announced.

"I don't like it ."

"I know , Luca , but it should be okay . We will protect Rei and he won't have to tire himself out. Don't worry , it will be fine . And when we go back to heaven , the goddess will help him ."

"alright" Luca sighed in understanding.

* * *

**DONE! WOW next chapter will all be about the fight ! So I know I said the fight would start but I got reallyyy tired and couldn't write anymore. But Please review ! Next chapter is the one , promise! The battle will be a bit violent , I warn you . But those two will finally pay ! Till next time , my dear readers! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys ! I'm sooooooooooooo sooryyyy for not updating for so long , reallyyy ! please don't hate me ! I had a very long month , I was sick all the time , and I had exams , and well , now it's all over , so I can finally go on ! Here it goes!**

* * *

"Rei, wake up ." Luca whispered to his ear .

Rei stirred a bit , but opened his eyes . He soon realized the situation .

"I think Lucifer is coming . " Yuda told them , eying the mansion . They all got on all four to watch from behind their hiding spot .

"okay , Luca and I will go first , you all stay here . Gai , can you encircle Lucifer with your earth powers from here ?"

"Uh , I can but , from here , it could put you in danger … I need to get a little closer . "

"Okay , I will walk Gai and make guard until he is done . " Goh said .

"Good . Now , Shin , you stay here with Rei , in case we need you before the main act , I'll call out to you . IF everything goes right , when Gai is done , we will all attack and tell the spell to send him back to hell and seal him forever . we will have to act quick , he will be able to break through the barrier in little time . "

"Okay ." They all agreed , and Yuda and Luca went ahead . the rest of them watched from their spot . Soon enough , Lucifer got out . He didn't seem surprised at all to see the two angels waiting for him . Actually , he had been spying on them for a while now , he knew their plan , and knew one of them wasn't in his best shape . However he spoke none of this . He simply smiled at the two angels .

"My , my , look who we have here. Are you here perhaps to join me ?"

"Hell no ! Yuda snapped , already pissed . "

Meanwhile , Gai and Goh were moving to a spot where it would be easy for Gai to imprison his target without harming the others .

"Is it just the two of you ? or are you with your friends ?"

"We're alone . " Luca said .

"Oh my dear Luca , did Zeus not teach you that it is bad to lie ?"

Luca frowned but he didn't want to look worried . Yuda also frowned and closed his hands in fits .

"Oh yes , I know , for example , that little Gai is preparing for his attack . " Luca and Yuda went still. "And that he is over there !" Yuda and Luca went pale as they saw Lucifer launch an attack on the two saint beasts . Luckily , Goh stopped it . Gai kept running , and Goh followed him , but they were soon surrounded by demons .

Immediately , Goh started attacking , while Gai kept running , but there were too many of them . Goh couldn't keep all of them away by himself , and Gai needed to stop his target .

"Shin , we have to help them ! " Rei begged Shin , having watched his friends struggle .

"I know ! but… I'll go , you stay here . "

"No Shin , it's better if I come along !"

"Rei , please . stay here hidden . "

"…"

Shin went running and soon reached Goh .

"Goh , you take those two , I'll keep those on the left away !"

Goh turned and saw Shin , and nodded . Gai was still running , Goh trying to keep up with him , while Shin stayed behind to stop the demons .

"Goh , I'm ready!" The blonde angel said , stopping and preparing to hit the ground . Goh got close to him and stopped any demon who came too close . Shin on his side was having a little trouble fighting all of them . Rei from his spot could see that , and he saw Yuda and Luca distracting Lucifer enough . His eyes went back to Shin , and he was getting really worried .

"Ah!" Shin shouted , as a demon hit him in the arm . without thinking , Rei threw himself on Shin flying , catching him before another monster could hit him . they landed on the grass , not too far from the monsters , but away from the danger for now .

"Rei! Thank you for saving me . "

"It's nothing . are you okay ? let me see your arm ."

"It's nothing really , it's…" Rei grabbed the wounded arm , and looked at it closely .

"It's deep … there must be poison , it's already infected …"

Shin said nothing , the wound was hurting , and his arm felt stiff and numb .

Meanwhile , Luca was panicking , though he didn't show it , his face stayed emotionless. Lucifer had just said something that worried them a lot . He knew about Rei .

"I also know that one of you is in a bad state … Rei ,maybe?" He had said , smiling .

"What are you implying ?" Luca snapped .

"Oh, nothing … just that he is vulnerable more than you … and I did find him really pretty."

"Don't you dare touch him . " Luca said in a low , scary tone . Yuda placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him a little . Suddenly , the ground started shaking , and in that moment of distraction , Gai trapped Lucifer . But it wouldn't be enough . they had to act fast . They all ran to where the devil was , Rei flying with Shin .

"Shin ! you got hurt ?" Yuda immediately noticed . Shin was pale , his hand wasn't moving at all.

"I'm fine , it's just a scratch from one of the demons ."

"It's not just a scratch , it's poisoned. "

"Guys , I think the walls wont last long …" Gai said , seeing that Lucifer was hitting at full strength to break them.

"Damn ! alright everyone let's hold hands . we will chant the spell together . " Yuda said , taking Shin's wounded hand in his . Luca grabbed Rei's pale one ,noticing that the angel was slightly panting . Gai took hold of Shin's other hand and Goh's , Goh took Rei's free hand , and they started reciting the spell . Rei was getting weaker and weaker , his body was slighly trembling , and Luca noticed it . The angel was very pale , and panting heavily , but he didn't stop . Luca was worried , but he could do nothing before the spell ends . Even though he wanted to support the frail angel who was barely standing , he couldn't . The spell itself took a great amount of power from the angels , and being already weakened wasn't a good thing .

As they were reaching the end , a strong light emanated from all of them . But at the last moment , an explosion sent them flying and they hit the floor a few feets away , all of them knocked off by the strong explosion , unconscious and weak . Lucifer smiled widely , and called for his human servant . He bent down next to Rei and caressed his pale cheek .

"You know what you have to do" he adressed his servant dryly , his hand lingering on a cut on Rei's lips. A droplet of blood stained his finger . He brought it to his lips and licked it , appearently enjoying himself .

* * *

**The end ! hope it was good enough this time ! please reviews ! I promise not to abandon my work again , now that everything is fine . Love you guys ! **


	16. Chapter 16

Lucifer smiled wickedly , smoke still coming out from his closed hand , proving the intensity and force of his powers . He walked to where the angels had landed , and got closer to Rei .The angel was lying on his stomach , his head turned to the left , one hand beside it , the other lying lifelessly along his slim body . He knelt down , and moved a strand of soft purple hair form the delicate face . He caressed Rei's porcelain skin and let his fingertips linger there a little . Then , Lucifer stood up , and talked .

"You know what you have to do . " And he walked away .

The one he was talking to was none other than the stupid master of the house . He whistled to call some demons , and soon , they were here , waiting for orders . They were ugly , green and brown , eyes with no pupils , and their mouths were drooling .

"Take them and follow me . "  
The demons grabbed the angels , one carrying Shin and Gai on each "shoulder" , another one grabbing Luca and Goh , another taking Yuda and the last one taking Rei . They stayed behind the dirty man as he walked inside the house . He opened a door that seemed to give on an attic . He moved some old boxes , and behind the place they were , a door appeared . Many huge locks made in iron blocked the old door . He unlocked them , each with a different code , and opened it . He walked ahead and grabbed a lantern , turned it on , and led the way . Soon , they began to go down , stairs turning and descending as if there was no end to it . After a while , they finally reached the lowest floor . And here , there was a door . This time , a huge metallic door , with fingerprint recognition . Reida put his thumb on the screen , and there was a loud noise as the door unlocked . It was so thick no one could move it except a robotized mechanism like the one installed . The demons entered the room , followed by the evil man , and the door closed in one slam. The room was very well isolated , thick walls and door blocking every sound , every light . A single light hung from the roof . There were chains , metallic chains suspended every here and there . There were also two metallic tables , like those used for surgery in hospitals , with handcuffs to stick the patient from hands and feet to the table . There were also all sort of torture instruments , like the electric chair , ropes made of steel that cut very deep the flesh , and some things to make voodoo dolls , and many others unimaginable things . As if this man took pleasure in torturing his prey . The demons threw the bodies on the floor , and awaited their orders .

"tie them up to the chains ."

The chains were separated . 8 on a wall , 8 on the opposite one , facing each other . So the angels were tied up hanging by their hands imprisoned in the chains . Luka , Gai , and Goh were on one wall , Yuda , Shin and Rei on the opposite one . The angels had both their hands above their head , supporting all their weight , and were barely touching the floor with the tip of their foot . Gai , Shin , and Rei couldn't even reach the floor since they were shorter , especially Gai . The demons were preparing themselves to torture the saint beasts , but were soon cut from that joy .

"Leave them for now ." spoke the master , in a tone that left no choice to argue .

The demons exited the room , but before Reida could , Lucifer appeared .

"Oh , you chose the chains ? it is not enough dear."

"Master Lucifer , what do you.."

"Don't you think it would be more enjoyable if we attach them to the wall with the silver ropes ?"

"Ooooh , the ones that cut very deep and absorb energy ! great idea . "

Lucifer smiled , a very dark smile , as his servant laughed and anticipated his pleasure .

* * *

As he regained consciousness , Yuda groaned lowly ; his whole body ached , and he was all groggy . Only when he tried to move did he realize the deep cutting silver ropes around him . If he moved as much as arching his back the ropes would sink in his flesh , letting the blood out. He looked before him , and saw Luca , coming back to his senses . The ropes around his friend were making him stick to the wall , starting from his ankles and coming up on his neck . his hands were on each side of his head , held by the ropes , and his legs were hanging an inch above the floor . If he tried , he could reach it , but that would mean moving , and being ripped . Yuda knew he was tied the same way , and all his friends were .

"Luca? You okay ?"Yuda asked his friend , noting the low groan from Luca.

"Ng.. yeah … what about you ?"

"I'm okay too . But , where on earth is this ?"

"Looks like we got trapped ."

"Goh , you're awake " Yuda said , while Luca tried to turn his head to look at his friend .

" yeah … but those two aren't . Gai , you okay ?"

Yuda and Luca looked at each other . How did Goh know Gai would wake up now ? they knew those two shared a bond , but to this extend ?

"Goh? Well I'm not okay , no , I'm pissed !''

"Yeah , yeah , we all are . Don't complain ."

Gai was about to protest but Goh shut him down .

"What do we do now ? We can't move one finger without the ropes tearing us . I think it's absorbing our angelic energy . "

"Now that you mention it , I feel very weak ." Luca confirmed Goh's theory .

"Yeah , same here ." Gai said .

"ng…"

"Shin? Are you awake ? " Yuda asked after hearing the soft moan .

"Yuda?" Shin called in a soft , weak voice. "I, I think I'm okay , but ngg!"

"What's wrong ? Did the rope cut you ?"

"I-I think so … what are these ? what … how.."

"They are silver ropes made to absorb energy . That's why you feel weak. Plus , they cut the flesh very deeply . That's why we are all covered in blood . " Goh answered Shin.

"So in fact we can't move , we lost a lot of blood, making us weak , and the ropes absorb our angelic energy , making us even weaker, and we have no way to get out of this . Plus it's dark . And cold . And it hurts . Great ." Gai snapped, but this time , no one shut him , they knew it was true , and they were all feeling the same .

"Yuda , what about Rei? He's still unconscious ."

"Rei was already weakened before the fight , he had tired himself and was in no state to fight. He used his wings to save me , and recited the spell with us , which is very draining . So , with to blood loss and those energy absorbing ropes , it's no wonder he is out ." Shin explained a little guilt in his voice .

"Is he gonna be okay ?" Gai asked almost afraid to ask so .

"I don't know … maybe ,… but he has to wake up now … or else I don't know what will happen." Yuda answered .

Luca said nothing , he stared at the floor , but his friends knew his worry and concern overwhelmed him . He was so angry he couldn't do anything , he was so worried for Rei , he just refused to accept it . No one said anything to him , they just went silent .

As the silence was starting to deafen them , a soft , very weak moan was heard .

"Rei? You're awake ? please answer. " Luca begged .

"W-who… Lu..ca ? "

"Yes it's me . Are you okay ?"

"y-yeah …" He was not okay . He felt sick , so weak , dizzy and nauseous , his whole body was hurting , and his vision was all blurred . He was panting , he felt out of breath , and he was slightly trembling . He felt hot but could not stop the shivers . But no matter what , he did not want to look weak to his friends .

* * *

"Master Lucifer , what do you intend to do with those in the cave ?" The human was talking about the saint beasts .

" It's my business . You just need to keep up the plan . Send the demons in town . When you're done , join me down ."

"Yes !" The answer was a little too enthusiastic .

The black silhouette of the fallen angel gracefully turned around and walked away , disappearing in the shadows .

**The end ! I know , I know , another cliffhanger … don't kill me ! I just had this idea and had to write it ! I saw an episode of yami no matsuei , and in this episode , Hisoka , is captured by his enemy , muragi . And this is the way he is tied up . Just look it up if you don't know about it , it's episode 3 ! Or 2 , I don't know anymore hahaha ! So in next chapter I will torture cute Rei a little more , but someone unexpected will appear ! try to guess who ! Please review ! love you guys ! **


	17. Chapter 17

"We have to find a way to get out of here ." Yuda said .

"True , but how . I mean , look at us ." Luca answered him .

"I can't find the strength in me to try and break free .Those things are unbreakable !" Gai snapped angrily , while jerking his body .

"Don't move idiot! You're gonna lose more blood !" Goh scolded him , not wanting him to get more injured .

"I know already !" Gai snapped , pissed at himself and angry that he got pissed .

"Enough you two. Don't get angry with each other , it will do us no good . You feel upset because of the blood loss . And lack of energy . " Yuda told them .

"you're right ." Goh admitted in defeat . Gai didn't reply either .

"Rei? You're still okay ?" Shin asked his friend worriedly. Luca raised his head as much as he could without cutting his throat and looked at the purple haired angel .

"Rei?" Shin asked again , not having received an answer the first time .

"…"

"Rei ,what's wrong?!" Luca asked , starting to panic.

"He's unconscious . Shin , is he breathing , can you hear him?"Yuda asked him .

Everyone went silent , and Shin stirred his ears to listen . It was very faint , but he heard .

"yes , he is ." He finally said .

"okay , okay good . It's probably the loss of blood . Since Rei was already weak , I think it's normal that he would faint ." Yuda explained .

"Yeah , but we really have to get out of here . at this rate , I don't know how much longer he can last . " Goh thought out loud .

"Yeah , sure , got a pair of scissors ?" Gai said sarcastically .

"Gai , enough ." Luca ordered calmly . Gai just sighed . Why was he being so annoying anyways ? He felt really weird , he never got angry with Goh , not seriously anyways .

But Goh never noticed his state , never worried if he was okay or not , he didn't worry like Yuda worried about Shin for example. Or so he thought . Because it was not true . Goh just didn't show it clearly enough for him to understand .

They went silent for a while , trying to figure out how could they possibly get out of this situation , and suddenly , they heard a faint moan , very , very faint , but noticeable in that deafening silence .

"Rei? Can you hear me?"Shin asked in a calm voice , to be gentle with the injured angel .

"s-Shin? What… happened?"

"You fainted for a while . No wonder you did though , after all this ." Goh answered him .

"Oh, i… I see…"

"How are you feeling ?" Luca asked him , although knowing it was a stupid question , but he couldn't help it .

"Um… t-tired … I guess… a little dizzy too…"

"And breathless it seems ." Yuda added, noticing the angel was having trouble keeping his breathing constant , and that he was panting a little . "Don't worry , Rei , we're gonna find a way to get out of here and I'll heal you , you'll be fine in no time ." He tried to comfort him .

"Now the big question is how ?" Luca wondered .

"My , my , aren't we lively down here?" The angels all jumped at the voice . They hadn't heard the door open or close , all focusing on their escape .

They immediately fell silent and the mood went from worry to angry in a second .

"You finally dare to come and face us , Lucifer ?" Goh sarcastically asked first .

"You need to tie us up this much to feel safe, we scare you this much . " Luca went on , mocking him .

"My dear angels , I truly think you are in no position to brag or attack with your kind words . "Lucifer mocked them ." Believe me , I didn't want it to end like that , I had no other choice . "

"Yeah right" it was Gai's turn to snap.

"You're quite the arrogant one , little blondie " Lucifer smiled , obviously amused by the situation .

"Don't mock him , you bastard ."

Gai looked chocked for a moment . Goh had taken his defense . He never did before in that way . Of course when he was in danger the brown haired angel would fly and protect him , but to take his defense when someone tried to pick at him … that was new .

"Oh how knightly of you , Goh , protecting your friend . " Lucifer was clearly enjoying himself .

"Oh , what do we have here ? Yuda , dear , did the cat eat your tongue ?" Yuda stared at him , eyes burning with anger and hatred , and said nothing . His eyes said it all . He stared deeply and intently at the black angel , his eyes showing just how much he wanted to rip the man to pieces .

"Oh no , don't give me that look , you asked for it . You couldn't help but butt in other's business , obeying your dear Zeus sama's order ." He said 'zeus sama' in a twisted way , one that showed disgust and mockery , exactly what he felt towards his previous God .

The angels said nothing , all apprehending the demon's next move , holding back their anger . They had already lost a lot of energy , getting angry was only adding more exhaustion to their bodies . And that was exactly what Lucifer was trying to do . Frustrate them , anger them , annoy them , torture them , both mentally and physically .

They had to get out , and fast .

* * *

**Done ! So any idea who will appear soon ? And it is not Saki! Hope you enjoyed this chapter , please review !**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh , who do we have here ?" Lucifer said , getting closer to Rei , slowly walking towards him .

Rei didn't even bother to look up , too tired to care . He didn't realize Lucifer was referring to him . However , Luca got stiff seeing him get closer and closer to the angel he loved so much . Yuda also tensed a little , but did not show it unlike Luca.

Lucifer stopped right in front of the purple haired angel , way too close for Luca . Rei , who was lightheaded and only half conscious , looked at him with distrust in his eyes . He felt his head being raised roughly , the ropes cutting deeper his throat , making the blood dribble down his neck .

Lucifer got a tight hold of his chin , and forced him to look in his eyes . " little suzaku , what's wrong , you're awfully quiet . " He said , feigning concern . Rei winced at the pain the ropes were causing .

"Oh does it hurt ? Poor you " He pulled a strand of violet hair behind his ear , staring at the beautiful face tensed from pain and exhaustion . "You don't look so good , mm… is it perhaps that you lost so much blood ? or that you are wounded ? or … weak?" His smirk was so wide by now Luca felt sick .

"Get . away . from . him . " Yuda looked at his friend , the ice cold tone Luca used sending shivers down his spine . He never saw his friend like that . So … mad . But he could understand it very well . Lucifer was doing all that he could to annoy and frustrate his purple haired friend , who was already tense and stressed out and nervous and irritable , and the fallen angel was walking on his nerves , playing with them , testing them , see how far the suzaku could hold on . He wanted to make him go mad . He found it quite amusing .

"If you don't stop right know Lucifer I swear I'm gonna torture you until you beg me to kill you !" Luca shouted , his body shaking with the force of his anger .

"Oh how cute , you worry for your friend ? But tell me , Luca , what can you do ? you seem to have forgotten the state you're in . "

"You bastard !" He shouted back , unable to restrain himself anymore .

"Luca , please ! Listen to me " Yuda tried to catch his attention . It seemed to work a little , the silver haired angel calmed down just a bit . " you need to stay strong , don't let the frustration get over you . This bastard is doing it on purpose , he knows we're on our nerves , tired , restrained , and he is enjoying it . don't give him the opportunity to do so . "

"What a nice speech , my dear Yuda . " Lucifer clapped his hands , of course mockingly . He was still next to Rei , and was determined to get to play with the delicate angel . After all , when he captured him , he found him very beautiful , and his sadistic nature took control . The first time he didn't get satisfied with the little time they spent together , so now , he was gonna fully enjoy him .

He put a hand on the delicate waist of his captive , and slowly , sensually ran it up and down his side . Rei shivered , shock and surprise , but also disgust visible on his face .

"Get away !" This time , it was Goh who had shouted , Luca too shocked to talk . This could not happen . He couldn't let his beautiful Rei be humiliated by a bastard ! If what Luca thought Lucifer was about to do was true , then it could NOT happen . Yuda also seemed to understand the turn of events , and was getting really mad . It was not Shin , true , but Rei was one of his dear friends , and he would not tolerate this .

Lucifer then got his face closer to Rei's ear and licked his earlobe .

"S-Stop ! Don't touch me !" The little angel gasped , disgust evident on his face now . He squirmed and wriggled , desperately trying to get away from the unwelcomed touches and free himself . But all he got from it was more wounds and cuts from the ropes . He only aggravated his injuries .

"Oh , now , now , don't move so much , you're gonna hurt yourself . " Lucifer snickered .

"You're a monster !" Now it was Gai's turn to get pissed . His temper was already bad to begin with , so you can imagine how bad it was at that moment . NO one got to disgrace or hurt his friends , he wouldn't tolerate it . His friends were the most precious thing , after Goh of course , and he could not accept this .

"Watch your mouth , byakko . You don't want anything bad to happen to your precious friend now , do you ?"

Gai went silent , shocked at what he heard . So if he annoyed the fallen angel , Rei would be the one paying ? He's sick , they all thought so .

Luca was watching with horror as Lucifer was unclasping Rei's robe , his collar now exposed , his chest almost . But the cry he heard made him snap out of his shocked mind .

Rei had just bitted Lucifer . The dark man was playing with the delicious mouth of his victim , and that's when he felt sharp teeth biting deep on his finger .

He raised his finger to his eyes , and looked at the drooling blood .

"You seem to need some discipline " He simply stated , and slammed his hand On Rei's face so hard that his head went flying on the side , hitting the rocks behind him , effectively knocking him off . The sound the slap made was so strong the others stilled .

"YOU asshole!" Luca snapped , Yuda following .

Lucifer grabbed Rei's hair and yanked his head up , looking at him in satisfaction . The angel was unconscious , his head had hit the wall hard , and there was an obvious bloody wound on his temple , the blood dripping down his chin . On the other side of his face , where the slap had hit him , it was already bruising .

"Oh , he's unconscious , let's wake him up . " Lucifer just said , smiling .

He put a finger on Rei's chest , and used his powers , sending an electric shock through him . His entire body shook from it , and Rei's eyes snapped open while a painful cry escaped his lips .

"AAAH!"

"Enough!Please !" Shin cried , he couldn't bear to see his friend suffer so much .

Rei moaned softly in pain , the physical abduction getting over him . He felt so weak and tired , he couldn't bear it anymore . But Lucifer would hear none of it . Why ? why him? Why did Lucifer take so much interest in him in the first place ? He couldn't understand what could have possibly attracted Lucifer's interest .

"Good , good , you're awake " The dark angel said , ignoring Shin . He put a hand on Rei's head and started running it through his hair .

"ah, such beautiful hair you have here , smooth and soft and fine . The color is gorgeous too. Bright purple with violet reflects . What a striking color . "

Rei tried to pull away from the touch , but stopped as soon as the ropes reminded him that he could not move unless he wanted to lose all his blood .

"Get your filthy hands off him now ." Goh growled in a low voice , his anger reveling in his tone . Luca was boiling with rage , why couldn't he stop bothering Rei ? Why did he have a fixation on him ? If he could just change and harass him instead , he wouldn't complain , but no , only Rei got the special treatment . Damn . And he was already in a bad state .

"I cant do that , Goh , I need to entertain my guest , it's proper manners . "

"You're torturing him ! How is that an entertainment ?!" Gai shouted , annoyed as hell .

Lucifer just snickered , and his hand went on Rei's back , right between his shoulder blades , where his wings would come out from .

"Little bird , why don't you show us your pretty wings ?" He said , caressing that area .

"In your dreams . " Rei managed to say coldly , although his voice was a little faltering .

"Oh? I don't think so ." Was the reply , and with that , he sent an electric shock right on that sensitive soft . Rei's wings immediately responded by reflex , and emerged , managing to damage his body even more , making him arch and push deeper on the ropes .

"See? It wasn't that hard . "

"Will you stop it ?!" Luca shouted , voice shaking with anger .

Rei was trembling , his body and mind couldn't endure so much , he was on edge . And when Lucifer was about to touch him again , he exploded . No one knows from where and how did he manage to gather some strength , but with that little energy , he attacked ; Sharp pieces of ice cut and impaled the dark figure , effectively bringing him on his knees . But this seemed to be the last amount of energy Rei had , and he went limp .

Unfortunately , Lucifer didn't seem to be so affected by the attack , although it did wound him a little .

He went close to Rei again , and put his hand on the slender hip in front of him . Then he crushed it .

"AAAA-AHHH!"

"Rei!" Luca cried out , While the others stared in shock .

Rei screamed , it was too painful . The bone was broken , and he couldn't even hold it in place due to his position . Tears flowed down his cheeks , his breathing was hitching , and he was trembling even more than before .

"You bastard !" Yuda shouted , while Shin silently cried . It was awful . His best friend was being tortured right before his eyes , and he could – no , they could- do nothing at all to help him ! His kind and gentle best friend , so delicate and innocent . It was so unfair .

But Lucifer didn't stop here . He punched Rei's stomach hard enough that there was no way there wasn't an internal bleeding . This was bad . By now , Rei could only moan faintly at the pain , too tired from the pain . Lucifer then held him by his sides , and squeezed him so tight he felt some ribs brake .

"GG-nngg!" Was all Rei could manage to mutter , the pain so intense his mind was in a mess . HE started to breathe faster , but shorter breaths , and each breath he took was killing him . One of the ribs had pierced his lung , and he felt suffocated .

He faintly heard the others call his name as his vision blurred , he felt dizzy , suddenly lightheaded , and then all went black , and he was grateful it did . At least , when unconscious he couldn't feel pain .

Lucifer looked satisfied , but still wanted to do more .

"Enough , you monster ! Leave him alone already ! " Yuda snapped , while Luca kept calling his angel's name . HE felt murderous right now .

But as Lucifer was about to do something more to Rei , a blinding light appeared , so bright that the angels had to close their eyes , while Lucifer could do nothing but run away in the shadows . Light was his weakness , especially when it came around so unexpectedly . It blinded him and hurt him a lot . HE disappeared in a fraction , leaving the angels alone with that mysterious light .

When the light fairly faded , they opened their eyes , and all together stared in shock or more exactly surprise at the unexpected visitor . The first one to talk was Goh .

"G-Goddess?!"

* * *

**The end ! Yep , the mysterious character was the goddess ! interesting ? I hope so ! Please give me reviews , I really need them ! it motivates me , so please don't abandon me , okay ? Anyway , hope it was good enough of a chapter , I like to torture the cuties . yup , I'm a little sadistic sometimes . **

**Thanks for reading , as always ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone ! I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long ! please don't hate me , I know how annoying it is when there is no update , forgive meee! anyways , after so long , here is the next story of my fic , hope you will enjoy it ! and I hope it is still as good as before , so please review ! love ya !**

* * *

-"g-godess?! How-what are you doing here ?!" Goh asked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing .

The 6 of them were quite shocked actually . The goddess just appeared before them . Even Rei who was half unconscious and dizzy looked up surprised .

"Angels , what have been done to you ?" Yuki said in a sad voice , so sad to see the way her beloved angels had been treated .

"Goddess , please don't stay here , it's dangerous !" Yuda said , worrying for his goddess even though he should be more worried about their state , especially Rei's .

"It's okay , Yuri will untie you ." as she said so , Yuri started untying Goh .

"I'm so sorry my dear angels , I shouldn't have let this happen . " She sounded so desperate and sad .

"Goddess , please don't blame yourself , you couldn't have known , we couldn't have known , I doubt even Zeus sama couldn't have either . No one knew it would turn out like this . " Goh said , helping Yuri untying the others . He freed Luca , who immediately came to Rei's side , even though he was slightly dizzy . they all were feeling a bit off, tired and exhausted , more like drained . Goh and Yuri came to Rei's side to help him get off the chains . Immediately when they were cut off , Rei , unable to hold himself , fell forward , only to be caught by a waiting luka . fortunately , he seemed to have anticipated what would happen when Rei would be freed , and so he waited arms open to get hold of the delicate angel .

The goddess got closer to the wounded angel , and in a whisper , almost as if holding back her tears , said :"My poor Rei , what have they done to you ? this is unforgivable . I'm so terribly sorry you had to endure all that .All of you … And you Rei …" She didn't continue , instead turned away her face in shame .

Rei , although very weak , made an effort and spoke .

"G-goddess…" He was a little breathless , and his voice was more like a whisper , but they all heard him.

"Please… don't blame yourself , you… have nothing to do with this … p-please…" He stopped , too tired to keep on . Luca had sat down with him and put him on his lap , to steady him .

"I-I , you need to be healed , Rei. Let's go back to heaven , so that I can heal you . Yuda is no condition to heal you , he is wounded and his powers aren't as effective , and there is just too much to heal . let's go . I'm sorry angels , I would have liked to help all of you , but I don't have enough power for all of you , to help you regain your full energy and power , and heal you . If I had time , I would have been able to do it , in heaven , but here… right now , I believe Rei is the priority .."

"Please don't bother about us goddess , you are right , Rei is the most-"

"I refuse." Came a dry answer . They all looked a the broken purple haired angel who just spoke out these two simple words . They all had that look of disbelief on their faces . Had they heard right? Did he really just say that ?

"Rei , I think you should look at yourself before answering so stupidly " Gai openly declared , not bothering about the insult he just threw at the other's face .

Goh didn't hit him for once .

"Rei," Shin tried , " please be coherent , you are in no condition to even move or walk by yourself . I don't mean to say you're weak , don't get me wrong , but you are too wounded , Lucifer took it all on you , you are in a really bad state , you really need treatment . please . " He almost begged his best friend , wanting to convince him . He knew how his friend could get very stubborn and wouldn't budge if he set his mind on something . And right now, he prayed for Rei to not have already set his mind .

"But Shin,…, it's okay… I … can take it… just need to… rest a little and I'll be… fine … we have to do this .. together , I …"

"No you wont be the weak one if you don't help us Rei" Luca said , having read his mind and knowing what the frail angel though . "Rei , we all know how strong you are , not everyone could have handled this much and keep himself sane or even alive . Please believe we are not doubting your strength and your capacities as an angel , as a saint beast , you proved us many times that you really are worth it , even though we didn't need any proof to know that you are a very strong angel . If you cant keep going it doesn't make you weak . "

"Luca is right , Rei ." Yuda continued , "we all trust you and know your real powers. Don't ever think that we don't believe in your strength . So please , go back to heave , at least you will be safe there . "

"I cant ! Yuda , you don't understand , all of you , that I cant go back and rest while all of you are risking your lives ! I just cant ! I can…t haa…haaa..haa" he was panting hard , he didn't know from where did he get the strength to snap like that .

"Ssh Rei , it's okay , it's okay , calm down , it's fine " Luca said , gently rubbing his back on the small area where he wasn't injured . getting angry wasn't gonna do him any good .

"Goddess."

The goddess turned to her personal guard , who had just called for her .

"Yes Yuri ?"

"Cant we give him a little of the drink , so he can handle it to fight ?"

"But … "

"What drink?" Goh asked .

"I bough a drink with me , it's a nectar from a special flower that grows in the waters of the spring of life ; it has the power to regenerate energy and remove any feeling from wounds , but for a small period of time … no more than 5 hours actually… especially in your state . And in Rei's state , I don't think it will even work , unless he takes a stronger dose … but.."

"But what ?" Luca asked .

Yuri answered :" but this nectar , if taken in quantity , is bad . If you drink a portion of it , it's okay , when the effects fade away , you return in your previous condition , just as you were , meaning drained and wounded . But if you take more of it , after the effects fade , your condition gets worse . and in Rei's state , worse means really dangerous state . So I'm not sure if we should try it or not."

"It's too risky , I do-"

"Please let me try it , goddess .. please …"

She looked at the beautiful angel who interrupted her . He looked so weak and tired , and in a lot of pain , but he somehow looked desperate to help his friends , and more determined than ever .

"i… 'm not sure.."

"Goddess , is there a chance to keep it safe if he can be healed before the effects take off?" Yuda asked .

"You mean , if you can get back to heaven and be treated before the nectar fades away?"

"Yes"

"I… maybe … probably . I mean , if he is healed , his condition wont be that bad . Of course he will have to rest a lot , as I can only heal the physical wounds , so the exhaustion and blood loss will still be here … but … at least he wont be in death danger …yes ."

"I see. So if Rei is willing to do it , knowing very well that it wont be easy after that , as he will probably be very weak , is it okay to try it ?" Goh asked .

"NO , it's too risky !" Luca snapped " he has already gone through a lot , it's enough !"

"Luca , Rei wants this . I swear to you , we would all rather have him go back , but he chose to keep going ." Yuda tried reasoning his friend .

"Luca… please…" Rei begged , so gently , in such a desperate voice that Luca couldn't keep arguing .

"Fine … but the moment you start feeling just a little bit off , you immediately have to say so . Right away . You got it ? or else it will get really bad."

"okay…"

Yuri came closer to Rei and raised a small flask to his lips . Rei just opened his mouth a little , letting the sweet liquid run through his throat , refreshing him . As nothing happened , Yuri looked as his goddess , who nodded . Again , he put another flask to his lips , and made him swallow the nectar . But as nothing happened again , this time Yuri looked at his goddess with a questioning look on his face .

"Let's give the others their share first . " She said .

Yuri gave a flask to everyone , and almost as soon as they swallowed , they all felt better and full of energy . The wounds weren't hurting anymore , the body didn't feel drained , and they didn't feel exhausted anymore . it's obvious that they weren't in the same state as Rei though . Rei wasn't feeling that better actually .

The goddess seeing that the nectar had no effect , seemed to be thinking for a while , then took a bottle and dropped a few drops in Rei's flask .

"This the maximum I can give you , any more and it could kill you . " She said , as she gave him back the flask that was now half full of nectar . Rei drank it in one gulp , and after what seemed like an hour but had only been one minute , he started feeling better . Although in the end , he still felt a little pain and a little tired , but it was much better , and he could handle this much with no effort .

"Thank you , goddess" Rei said , all happy to feel fine again .

"Goddess , thank you for your help . if you hadn't come , we don't know what could have happened to us , and to Rei . We were all so worried about him , Lucifer seems to have a soft spot on him especially . He was the most in danger ." Yuda thanked her .

"Don't thank me , saint beasts , it is my duty to protect my angels . I could only do this much to help you , but I would have liked to be able to do more . But anyway , go now , don't waste time , we don't know if Lucifer is coming back , and you have a limited time , don't forget . Bye now angels , please be careful . "She said as she looked one last time at them . Yuri nodded , and said to be careful . then , both of them disappeared in a fraction . Our 6 angels were left alone , in a dark underground room , preparing to face their worst enemy .


	20. Chapter 20

**hello everyone ! I am sooooooo sorry for updating just now ! you can kill me if you want ! and it's a crappy chapter too! nothing really happens in here , but at least it will lead to something ! I hope you still enjoy it though , and tell me about it . thank you !**

* * *

-"Rei , I know you feel fine but please let yuda heal at least your deepest wounds !" Luca was begging Rei for quite some time already , but stubborn Rei would hear none of it .

-"Luca , if Yuda heals me , he will have no energy left ! we have to keep all the power we can , and this is unnecessary , since I feel okay . Please, I don't want to be the reason why he starts feeling too tired to keep going . "

"Rei , i assure you that you wouldn't be a burden . it won't make me tired . Please?"Yuda asked him almost begging.

"Um, Rei? What about if we just bandage the wounds ? Yuda won't have to use his powers and at least you wouldn't bleed out ." Shin proposed , trying to find a compromise , knowing how stubborn his best friend could get .

"Well… I suppose that's fine… " Rei reluctantly admitted .

Immediately , Luca , although not very happy with the deal, came to his side with some bandages that he got when they were all back in the aircraft.

He suddenly heard a gasp and immediately looked up at Rei :" did I hurt you ?" He asked worriedly .

"N-no , it's fine …"

"Okay , bear with it a little more , I'm almost done " Luca answered , knowing his little purple haired angel was hiding his pain . Yuda started helping , and a few minutes later , Rei had his deepest wounds covered . Poorly , but at least they were not left open in the air.

"Okay , let's go . we have to find Lucifer . " Goh said .

"judging the way he disappeared , he must be in a really dark place where no light can hit him . " Luca thought out loud .

"Hey , so light is his biggest weakness or what?" Gai asked suddenly .

"Yes , Gai , you're right . we could use it to our adventage …" shin seemed to have an idea.

"Shin? " Yuda encouraged him.

"Well , I was thinking , if some of us distracted him with a strong light , then the others could attack him , he wouldn't be at full power …"

"That actually sounds really good… anyone has another idea?" Yuda asked .

"I think it's a good idea too" Rei said . everyone agreed.

"Okay , we could force him to be surrounded , you know , if gai could try to conceal him in one place …"Goh trailed off .

"Yeah , we could attack him in a way that forces him to stay in one place , then Gai would do his thing , then , Shin and Rei would distract him with a powerful light while we goh Luca and I attack him…"

"Great Yuda , but in case Gai can't do it by himself , or one of them gets tired , you and Luca will have to take the guy down by yourselves , is that okay ? Cause if somethings goes wrong I have to help them . "

"Yes Goh , Of course , don't worry . if anything should happen or if it looks like any of Gai Rei and shin need your help or cant make it alone , you rush of to their side . " Yuda said to him .

"Okay , you got that you three? If ANYthing , anything at all is troubling you , you call out immediately."Goh told them dead serious.

"Goh , we're not babies ! " Gai snapped , while Rei looked guilty and Shin felt bad, both thinking that the others thought of them as weak or undependable. Luckily Luca noticed . He left Goh to deal with Gai , and gestured to Yuda. They Both got closer to their beloved .

"Gai , I know that you are not a baby. " Goh said dryly. Then softer " But you realize that there are gonna be demons like last time . And your task is tiring , you could need help . If you had to take down demons and set the walls , it might be too exhausting , ending up with you collapsed , offered as a feast to those beasts. And I Really wouldn't want that . "

"G-Goh…" Gai was taken aback by Goh's statement. "Fine.." He surrendered .

Meanwhile Luca reached out to Rei while Yuda did the same with Shin.

"Rei … please believe me … we did not say that because we think that you are a burden or that you are slowing us or that you're weak. Please ." He gently grabbed Rei's Chin , forcing him to look at him." We all know what you've been through , we were here . You are the most wounded , but I know you are strong , you can take it . But creating a light so powerful that it hurts Lucifer requires all your focus and energy . It's really a lot of power , and you can only do it once . How can you manage to do It if you are too tired already , or cant stand , or are attacked by demons at the same time?"

Rei blushed at Luca's touch and words . So it wasn't because he thought he was weak that they planed Goh as their backup. He somewhat felt a little better .

"Um… i-that's true… " He admitted , still blushing , his eyes focused on the floor while his head was still held by Luca.

"look at me." It was said so gently that Rei had no other choice but to look." You are really strong, don't ever doubt that . If we protect you and shin and gai , it's not because we think that you need protection , or that you're weak. It's because we care about you . I care about you . And we know that sometimes the tasks that we assign to you are the hardest ones . Okay? Don't ever think that you're not good enough." He smiled gently at Rei , who was blushing more and more , his eyes shining with emotion.

"Thank you , luca… " He trailed of , not really knowing what to say…

Luca gently caressed his hair .

"Shin , you got it wrong… I protect you because I worry . Not because I think you're weak… But while you'll be fully focused on your task , you wont be able to notice any other danger , like those demons. And maybe you could need a physical support , if you get hurt or too tired. Your role is not one of the simplest ; actually you and Rei will have to pour all your powers and energy in that ball of light . That's why we said that Goh Would rush to your side at the slightest problem. Okay?" Yuda had his hands on Shin's shoulders gently caressing them in a soothing pattern .

Shin looked unsure for a bit , but then he relaxed and felt relieved . He smiled at Yuda , who returned his smile .

"Okay lovebirds , you done? We have some ass to kick!"

"Gai! " Rei and Shin said at the same time ,both blushing at what the cat like angel had called them, while Goh just hit him in the head .

"OOWW , GOH!"

"Shhhh" Goh shushed him to avoid any useless comments .

"Alright , everyone is ready?" Yuda asked , getting all positive answers.

"Good, I think that that door won't open that easily though."

"yeah , you're probably right … but I don't think there is another way . I mean , there isn't any light coming in , so there is no window …" Luka wondered.

"Um… I think .."

"What is it Rei ?" Goh asked him , seeing that the petite angel had something to say .

"I..I'm not sure , but I think I saw a back door … actually , not even a door , it was way too small, but there was passage …"

"Great , show us where." Luca encouraged him. 'even in his state he was able to notice such a little detail… wow Rei , amazing.." He thought to himself .

"It was over here … " He said , showing the spot where he saw it. They all stared but there was nothing but the wall.

"It's okay Rei , maybe you saw something else . We were all tired . mayb-" Goh was suddenly cut off.

"No! I'm sure of it! I wasn't dreaming ! I can still remember clearly what I saw ! it has nothing to do with the fact that I was hurt and wounded! " Rei almost shouted , panting hard . He suddenly realized what he had done , and immediately blushed in shame and lowered his head."I-I'm sorry … I didn't mean to … I'm sorry , I shouldn't-"

"No Rei , don't apologize. You're right , and I'm the one who's sorry ." Goh apologized gently , putting his hand on Rei's delicate shoulder . "I shouldn't have assumed that you were just hallucinating , I should have trusted you more."

Rei slowly raised his head , the blush still on his face , eyes shining with unshed tears."G-Goh… even though , how could I raise my voice against you…" He trailed off, tears slowly running on his cheeks. Luca was about to go and comfort him when Yuda silently stopped him.

Rei suddenly felt himself in a tight embrace , which made his blush return.

"G-Goh?" he asked , unsure.

"Rei, please don't blame yourself okay ? you had every right to be upset , and I don't mind if you raised your voice a little. Rei , you are like a little brother to me , don't worry about hurting me. I was wrong to assume that , and I made you feel untrusted . Now , we're good?"

Rei felt himself relax a bit , he gently pushed Goh away , and smiled at him . "Thank you , Goh" He simply said , which made Goh smile in return . He didn't know why he had grabbed Rei like that , but what he said about feeling like he's a brother to him was all true . All he said had been a soft whisper , just so Rei could hear it , and maybe the ones standing close to them , like Shin and Gai. He didn't mind though.

Luca had just been watching the scene , and when Goh had hugged Rei , he felt something in his head snap. Even though he KNEW Goh was just trying to console Rei , He KNEW they're just friends , he just wanted to be the one to hold Rei, embrace him and console him. Now wait a second ;was he being jealous? No way ! He just shrugged his thought off , and returned to the actual matter of finding the door Rei spoke about .

"Guys… I don't wanna look dumb , but , you know , maybe there's a special stone somewhere on this wall so that if we push it , the door appears or something… no nevermind forget that…" Gai said , noticing the awkward silence ..

"Actually , Gai , maybe … it could be true … let's try it ." Yuda told everyone . Goh ruffled Gai's hair , who faked anger but was kind of happy .

"Alright , try to push on the stones everyone." Yuda again told them. They all started doing it , trying each stone , slowly , carefully , until finally one went deep in the wall . Luca had been the one who pushed it , and he immediately backed up , not knowing what was about to happen . They all immediately stepped back , waiting in stressful silence , not daring to really move .

And then , suddenly , almost unnoticeable , a small passage opened itself . It was very narrow , but they could all go in . Maybe Yuda , luca , and Goh would have to go in sliding on the side , Their bodies too big to fit , unlike Rei , Shin and Gai , who could go in facing the end of the passage .

"So… who wants to go first ?" Gai asked , reluctant to go in .

"I'll go . " Yuda offered .

"I will follow you next ." Shin said .

"Okay , so Yuda , Shin , me , Gai , Luca and Rei . everyone is okay with the order ?"

"Yeah , but it's best if Rei is in front of me.." Luca said .

"Yeah , true . okay then , let's go " Goh said , although a bit reluctantly .

And so like that , everyone disappeared in the small crevasse.

**So , I hope it wasn't too bad , if you could pleaseee give me reviews cause I really really need to know what you think ! it helps me get motivated if I know that some of you are enjoying my story ! so pleeeaaaseee review !**


	21. Chapter 21

They had been walking for a while now, the passage was so narrow thy felt like they weren't getting anywhere. Finally, Yuda saw light in front of him. A small, dim light, but it meant that they were almost there.

"I see light; we are getting closer." Yuda told them.

"Be careful, we don't know what's ahead." Goh answered.

They kept walking until finally they reached the opening. Yuda motioned to them to keep silent, and bent down a little, carefully stepping forward. He quietly got outside, and stood still, analyzing his surroundings. As he saw nothing alarming, he gestured to his friends to come out. Everyone got out, still quiet, and once they were all out, Yuda spoke again:

"it seems we are in some sort of cave. Maybe some underground passages."

"where are we now? Still under that man's house or somewhere else? I can't tell…" Goh said.

"Okay, now we know where the light was coming from. Those torches on the wall are all lit, someone was here a while ago." Luca said.

"yeah, you're right, they seem to lighten the path, and since the fire is still strong, someone was definitely here and may still be. Be careful everyone. I don't see who this someone might be, except That bastard Lucifer." Yuda continued his friend's idea.

"Hey guys, there seems to be another path over there, but I'm not sure, it's so dark." Gai noticed. Goh looked over where his blonde friend was looking, trying to break the darkness:

"You're right Gai, it looks like another path. But I have no idea if it leads to somewhere."

"well, didn't You guys say that Lucifer's weakness is light? So maybe that one is the path he took, since it is dark?" Gai wondered.

"It might be, but if you are right, Gai, then who lit up this one? Is there someone else?" Shin asked.

"I only saw Lucifer get in here, I'm not sure if Reiga left through it." Rei told them.

"I don't think so; he couldn't fit in there." Gai replied. "I mean, we barely made it ourselves, and even for me it was way too narrow."

"yeah, and Gai's size is the smallest of us." Goh noted. Shin reanalyzed the situation:

"But then, if Lucifer is the only one who came here, and there is only one path lit up, it means that he took that one. But since his weakness is in fact light, then what Gai said is logical. But if Gai is right, why is that one lightened? And if Lucifer took the lit one, then where does the other one lead? Is it a trap?"

"I think Lucifer was the one who lit the torches. That weak light doesn't really affect him that much." Yuda explained. But Luca pointed something interesting.

"But then, Lucifer lives in darkness, so why would he need light to show him around?" He was right, Yuda thought.

"True… so anyone has an idea as to where we should go? I'm lost, I would have followed the light, but it may be a trap…"

"Yuda is right, maybe we should take the dark one?" Gai asked.

"I believe that splitting up is not a great idea. We should stick together." Luca noted. Yuda followed Luca's point of view:

"Yeah, I agree. Okay I suggest we follow the torches, the other path is too dark, and using our powers to make light would tire us, and right now we need all the energy we can gather."

"Yeah, right. So let's go." Goh said, ready to go.

"Okay, let's stay close and keep quiet." Yuda agreed.

"Hey um, guys, just one question though, what do we do if we meet Lucifer on the way? "Gai said, not really enthousiastic about the idea.

"Well… that is a good question… I don't know what to answer Gai." Yuda replied. They all felt the same fear and worry the blonde angel felt. And none of them wanted to think about that possibility.

"Well, let's go for now, if Lucifer shows up, we can only attack all together and try to run away for a better opportunity."

"Yeah, Goh, let's do that. At least we are together." Answered Yuda.

"Um…"

"what is it Rei?" Luca asked him. Rei told them what he had heard earlier:

"earlier, when Lucifer attacked us, I heard him ordering Reiga to release the demons. How are we going to stop Lucifer and then his demons?"

"yeah, that's troublesome. But suppose we take down Lucifer, then aren't the demons supposed to follow and disappear?" Luca asked Yuda, considering what his favorite angel had just said.

"I don't know, technically, yes, but if we take down Lucifer, the demons might not follow him. They might be free of his control, and decide to act on their own. But then again, I don't think Lucifer's control over them Is that weak. So maybe they would be forced to follow him. We should start by Lucifer, because he is the real danger." Yuda answered to his friend.

Luca nodded, and placed a comforting hand on Rei's back, silently trying to cheer him up. He felt how his angel feared the idea of the demons taking control, and how he dreaded the encounter with Lucifer, and to be honest, he felt the same, and so did the others, he could feel it.

So they silently started walking, everyone trying to tame their fears.

* * *

**Okay, first i am sorry for not updating for so long, but this fic i will continue i swear. i know it's a small chapter, and nothing truly happens in here, but soon enough another one is coming up, wich will be interesting. I needed a transition. thanks for reading guys i hope you enjoy it! as always please review, even if just to critisize my lack of commitment. thank you everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

They had been walking for quite some time, and it seemed like there was no end to the passage.

" have you guys noticed that all we have been doing is walking? When is it gonna end I'm tired already!"

"Gai, stop nagging."

"but Goh! I'm serious! Isn't it weird that nothing came up since earlier, no bad encounter either, no sound or movement, no sign of any ending or opening, and no sign of Lucifer? I feel like we're being watched, and maybe we are being expected, or we are going to meet a dead end and we will be back to zero."

"Gai might not be totally wrong on that. In fact, if this path was leading to Lucifer, shouldn't we have encountered some sort of demons or creatures, or maybe some fallen angels? And the silence is deafening, we don't even hear the fire crumbling n the torches. As if something was absorbing all sounds." Shin stated.

"Yeah, that might be true. I hadn't really thought about it. Gai, you could be right. For once."

"Goh I hate you." Was the reply of one angry cat like angel. Goh just shrugged it off by ruffling Gai's hair.

"Actually, it does feel like someone is watching us. I thought I was the only one who felt it, and that it might have been my imagination." Luca said.

"You too?" Yuda asked him. Luca nodded silently.

"Rei, you're awfully quiet. Mind sharing your thoughts?" Gai teased the purple haired angel.

"Oh, um, sorry…" Rei, taken out of his reverie, didn't really know what to say and was embarrassed that he had been so absorbed in his thinking.

"something wrong?" Luca asked him, immediately worried. He didn't forget the state his angel was in before drinking two and a half flasks of nectar.

"No, no, really! I was just thinking, that's all. Sorry." Rei replied quickly, knowing how Luca would not drop the subject if he doubted him. Luckily, before Luca could keep going, Shin got closer to Rei and asked him:

"what were you thinking about that made you forget us?" He said, smiling.

"Well, nothing really… I was trying to remember something. It's kind of blurred though."

"what is it about then? Maybe we can help you?"

"I'm not really sure of it… I think it was when Reiga got you and me, and um, when Lucifer entered the room, he said something to Reiga, but I'm not sure of it. He said something like, I have eyes everywhere. Then when we came back all together, wasn't Lucifer already waiting for us? He knew about our coming, he even knew how Gai was preparing to attack, and from where. And I can't stop thinking about that presence that I felt but couldn't see. And then, when Reiga left me alone with Lucifer, I think I saw something, I'm not sure if it was a demon, but I saw it go through a wall. And it vanished."

"okay… I see what you mean. Are you suggesting that the demons, or whatever it was you saw, can walk through walls, and vanish? And that would be the presence Yuda and Gai felt? The feeling of being watched? "Shin encouraged him, finding Rei's statement logical.

"Well… that's why I said I'm not sure, it may be my imagination…. But the more I think about it, the more it seems true."

"Actually, Rei, your reasoning is very interesting. It would explain a lot of things. Why Lucifer had been ready when we came, why I felt watched, why the deafening silence, why no encounter." Yuda told him.  
Luca was impressed by Rei's ability to register so much, especially in the state the purple haired angel had been in. He was able to focus on everything while being in so much pain. Luca once again gently put his hand on Rei's back, gently caressing it to show his support. Rei lightly blushed at the gesture, but said nothing.

"Rei, you're a genius you know that?"

"um…thank you, Luca, but… why?" Luca didn't answer, he just smiled at Rei who only blushed more.

"Okay, I know how we can force those demons to show themselves." Yuda said.

They all listened to their leader.

"I learned a spell when I was younger, that could make anything invisible appear. All we have to do is attract the demons, and throw the spell on them. "

"great, so how do we force the demons to come out of their hiding?" Luca asked him, waiting for the instructions.

"I think they are already here, I can feel it." Rei said, fear clearly showing on his face.

"Yeah I can feel it too!" Gai agreed. He unconsciously got closer to Goh and grabbed his arm. The taller one moving to stand in front of Gai, meaning to protect him. They all felt it, the presence was getting closer and closer. Luca instinctively shifted closer to Rei, Yuda doing the same with Shin. Luca whispered to his red haired friend:

"yuda, I think now would be a good time for the spell. Can you say it?" Yuda nodded, and started reciting a formula, and the more he went on, the more the atmosphere got heavier. And then finally, as if under an invisible pressure breaking a wall, all the demons appeared in front of the angels. And it wasn't just a few. No, it was a whole lot of them.

The angels immediately stood in position, ready to fight. And then, suddenly, both clans launched themselves. The fight begun, and everyone started attacking. The angels weren't having a lot of trouble, the demons weren't strong enough, but their number was the problem. There were just too much of them, and the angels were getting tired. They needed their energy and strength for later, but the demons were exhausting them. Rei found himself in a compromising position, the wall behind him, two demons over him. He had dropped to the floor because of his hip, which he had forgotten about it being broken, and only remembered when it he fell to the floor trying to run. And the fall didn't really help him, because the impact made his broken ribs worse. He was trying to catch his breath, so that he could fight again, but he felt weaker and weaker. He vaguely wondered if the effects of the nectar were already vanishing, but didn't have time to ponder on it. He braced himself as he saw one of the demons ready to launch an attack on him, seeing that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, but the attack didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the two demons on the floor, obviously dead. He then looked up to see none other than Luca, looking at him worry in his eyes:" are you okay, Rei?" he asked, extending his hand to help the smaller one on his feet.

'Y-yeah, thank you Luca…"

"You're welcome, but are you really okay? I saw you fall on the ground, and you seemed a bit off."

"I'm fine, it's just my hip… it wouldn't move as I wished, and it felt numb so I couldn't run and fell instead."

"Your hip? Why- "Luca trailed off, suddenly remembering how cruelly Lucifer had crushed Rei's hip. He cursed under his breath. "does it hurt too much?" He then asked, knowing that it must have hurt at least a little, even under the effects of the nectar.

"Not that much… it's stiff and numb, but the pain is not really bothering me."

"if you can't walk, please, just tell me. Okay?"

"um… it's fine really, Luca, don't worry about me…"

"Rei, please." Luca begged, so gently that Rei felt his heart melt. The silver haired angel was so caring with him, it made him feel weak in the legs.

"o-okay…" he stuttered, hating himself for it. It was then that he noticed that no more demons were attacking, and turned to look at his friends, seeing Yuda killing the last one of them.

They all got closer to each other, looking around them one more time, before Yuda spoke again:

"Okay, let's go, before other ones come here. Now we know at least that we are going right to our target."

"Yeah, let's go, everyone is okay?" Goh asked, looking at everyone. Gai and Yuda nodded, Shin answered that he was fine, so did Luca and Rei. Luca glanced at his angel worriedly, and Yuda noticed.

"rei, still fine?" He asked.

"Huh, um, yeah, I'm okay, Yuda, thank you."

"His hip is broken; he's having trouble walking." Luca explained to his friend.

"I see… well Rei I know you don't want to, but I could try to heal it…"

"No yuda, please, you have to keep your strength. I-I'm not the only one who got hurt… all of us had been injured, so please, don't waste your energy on me…" Rei answered, almost begging, and Luca felt the sadness of the purple haired angel in his voice. Everyone felt it, actually.

"Rei, could you be blaming yourself?" Goh bluntly asked him. Rei blushed immediately, and looked at his shoes, really embarrassed.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault! Stop that! You were a victim back there, Rei. None of this is your fault." Luca tried desperately to convince him. How could the smaller angel blame himself when Luca himself was to blame for not helping him? Truly, it was all the others who blamed themselves for what happened to one of them while all they could do was watch. Rei was a victim, and certainly not the cause of their captivity.

"Rei, you think that it is your fault that we were captured and wounded? Do I have to remind you that you actually saved my life back there, and if not for you, those demons would have killed me?" Shin said to him, gently, while smiling at his best friend. Rei didn't know what to say, he was ashamed at himself. He didn't look at Shin, he kept looking away, simply nodding to show that he was listening.

"Rei, you idiot, I can't believe that you think you are responsible. Baka Rei!" Gai teased him, darting his tongue out. Luca was about to reprimand the cat like angel who seriously lacked of tact-or so they thought- but surprisingly enough, Gai's speech got a reaction from Rei. The purple haired angel flushed in anger, looking at Gai, but before he could say anything, the blonde angel laughed and told him that he was just kidding. Rei calmed down, he couldn't stay angry at the little cat anyways, he knew it. They decided to drop the subject, Luca not wanting to stress out his angel anymore.

They kept walking for a while, although Rei kept it a little slow, having a hard time putting weight on his hip, but still managing to walk almost straight. They finally reached stairs, going up.

"so, I think we're here." Yuda said. He received no answer, just silent comprehension from his comrades. They all anticipated what was next.

"okay, guys, if Lucifer is up there, then we have only one shot. We all attack together, until he is distracted enough for Gai to imprison him. Then rei and Shin, you hurry and make the strongest light you can manage, while we attack him." Yuda explained.

"Do you think we're gonna fall on Lucifer right away?" Luca asked, worried.

"I feel wind coming from up there, maybe the path leads to a forest or outdoors?" Shin suggested.  
"yeah, you're right, it's definitely fresh air coming from there." Goh agreed.

"I hope it is, anyways. This way, it will give us time to prepare."

"I agree with Gai; I hope we don't find Lucifer waiting for us up there." Shin said.

"well, let's go and see. Remember, everyone, stay close to each other. "Yuda said, worry clear in his voice. But truly, who wasn't worried?

* * *

**okay, not a very interesting one either, next one will be the encounter with Lucifer. FINALLY. Please review, and tell me what you think of it. thanks for reading me as always, soon, another chapter will be released. **


End file.
